Hazards of the Healer
by Norrsken
Summary: A *re run* of my long Hazards of Friendship, this time with the POW of Amanda, the Healer from my Illyrian tales. Her Future is radically changed one beautiful Autumn day when two strangers arrive at her remote mountainside.
1. The Future

Hello all,

My celebration for Alexander's Birthday is the first chapter of a new fic with Amanda's POW. It is a *re run* of my former fic Hazards of Friendship. It starts in Illyria and hopefully it will take us all the way on Alexander's great conquests and campaigns. It will be around her for a very long time, I hope. I will use Jun's prompts for the chapters and sometimes my own headlines.

Many thanks to my dear friend Jun for all the inspiring prompts. It is a great idea and a good work to make them up every week for all this time.

Also many thanks to my dear friend Zophiel Lagace for the inspiration to continue The Hazards of Friendship.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

/ Northern Light

**Hazards Of The Healer**

**Illyria, 337 BC**

**The Future**

Amanda had always seen the Future as clear and secure. She would remain in her Grotto all her time, a good but reluctant Healer for all who needed her help. The Recluse in the Grotto was known by all. She was called for only when desperate measures were needed. She was happy in her loneliness. Pandora and the puppies offered good company and protection. Amanda also had many other animal friends in the forest.

Then, one cold and windy autumn night she had a most vivid True Dream.

In the cold of the night she was warmed by a Fire. It was overwhelming. A huge building was burning, the like of which she had never seen before. Then the Huntress reluctantly rode on silvery moon rays, unable to protect her splendid dwelling. She helped a beautiful Golden haired baby boy into the world. His Mother was like a firebrand, her hair flaming red, her temper even more flaming.

The Golden boy grew up into a strong young man. He became a great King and Leader of men. His armies were enormous and invincible. They marched all over the world like a firebrand in the far East. There were great battles and cruel sieges, followed by luxurious festivities held in great cities and grand palaces. They marched through many countries and strange landscapes. There were mountains so high that they almost reached the sky, deserts so hot that the merciless sun scorched the very skin from the bones, steaming wet forests filled with huge trees and strange fragrant flowers, rivers so broad that they looked like seas and a See so big that one could not detect its other shore.

Strangely Amanda could see herself in all this, as an Army Healer with far too much to do, helping both men and women. She was always there, together with three strong and reliable men, one broad, muscular with dark hair and beard, one long and dark haired, the other auburn haired, both always together. Then there were children, three boys and a girl, the girl with the most beautiful golden hair and eyes blue as the summer sky.

Amanda knew that they were HER children. She did not know how that was possible. She had sworn to never let a man touch her!

Amanda woke up in the middle of this very strange dream. She was all out of breath and most upset. Pandora and her puppies woke up and they gave her comfort. Their furry bodies warmed her and their noses and tongues butted at her and licked her. She soon fell asleep again.

This time she was not disturbed by any strange dreams.

In the morning she was out as usual, picking the fragrant and flaming red rose hips to make a strong and Healing rose hip wine. It was a very fine Autumn day with high and clear air and the sun shining on the golden glowing yellow, orange and red leaves of all the trees.

Suddenly she was startled by the hard noise of galloping horses' hooves. She hid herself in a rose hip bush, curiously watching.

She saw a golden haired young man on a coal black stallion. He was followed by another auburn haired young man on an auburn maned stallion. They rode with great strides all over the landscape before they halted. They clearly intended to stay on the mountainside.

The golden haired young man was the one from her strange and upsetting futuristic dream.

Amanda knew that the Future had come to her. It was hers to grasp and accept.

She would take whatever it brought to her.

**TBC**


	2. Colours of Autumn

**Hello all, again, **

**My Muses have been quite busy with this tale. They enjoy Amanda's surprise visitors as much as she does. She finds them very strange and a bit scary, too. It will take some time for both her and them to get to know one another better. Here I use the colour prompt. The Colours of Autumn are always beautiful, in this even more so. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy! **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Colours Of Autumn**

**Autumn was Amanda's favourite time of year. She loved the high clear air and the beautiful colours. Mother Nature prepared for her Winter rest, but before covering herself with beautiful blankets of clean, white snow and glittering hoarfrost she wanted to show off in a most splendid fashion. She dressed all the proud and tall trees in glowing and fiery colours and let the air turn high and clear. The sun shone more brightly to allow the russet red, the fiery orange and the golden yellow of all the leaves to sparkle and shine. **

**Now Amanda saw a both beautiful but also dangerous and disturbing addition to her Illyrian Autumn splendor. Two Riders came close to her remote mountainside resort. Each of them offered an unique picture of Autumn beauty. The Golden One shone in unison with the sun rays, the golden yellow birch leaves and the yellow grass. He was dressed in a warming cloak of wolf furs, gray as his beautiful gray eyes. His coal black horse was like a cloud of thunder, enormous, strong and fierce, on the verge of being ill tempered. Amanda had never seen a more beautiful, but also more dangerous and powerful man in all her life, nor a more impressive horse.**

**The auburn haired one was even more beautiful. His long and glossy auburn hair mane sparkled together with the russet red and fiery orange maple leaves. His beautiful blue eyes were like the high clear skies. His bear fur cloak was as warming as his powerful frame and his auburn maned stallion was as calm and reliable as the black stallion was dangerous and ill tempered. **

**Amanda instantly knew that this man, in a fashion, was even more dangerous than the Golden One. He was the anchor of stability to his golden vitality and energy, the very reason for his sanity and well being. **

**Amanda received a sudden flash of insight. **

**/ " Those two are bonded. They are ALL together, NOTHING without each other! " /**

**She saw that they came from the distant South. She wondered a lot why they had come to this remote place. Few strangers ever came to the lands of the Mountain Illyrians and Amanda was very curious about them. She hid herself in the dense rose hip thicket surrounding her safe and comfortable grotto to be able to watch all that occurred. **

**Now the handsome couple got off their horses. The Golden one helped his auburn haired friend holding on to him as with a most precious burden. He was limping very badly on his right foot and ankle so he must have suffered some kind of injury on their journey. The young men looked all around and they seemed very pleased with what they saw. The sparkling water in the creek was irresistible to the Golden One. He swiftly undressed and beckoned to his auburn haired friend. This one undressed in a more reluctant and modest manner, keeping his fur tunic on. He winced from pain when he removed the sturdy leather boot form his right foot. It was blue and swollen all over and Amanda wanted to go there instantly with her salves and ointments. She was a sworn Healer and she felt a conflict of conscience and prudence. **

**/ " They are MEN ! They are dangerous. I cannot show myself to them. But, he surely needs my help. That foot doesn't look very good at all! I will think of something. " / **

**The handsome auburn haired man sat at the shore of the creek, washing his injured foot and cooling it in the sparkling waters. He watched his golden haired friend with great longing and desire. He was truly magnificent when he bathed and frolicked in the ice cold water. His inner warmth seemed to shield him from the cold. He was not very tall but had a muscular and powerful frame. His golden hair mane flew freely around his broad shoulders and his body hair was also golden. Amanda had to avert her eyes, blushing. Then she heard a commanding voice beckon to his friend. **

**"Hephaestion! You cannot just sit there and watch. The water is wonderful and refreshing, it is almost tepid. You must join me!" **

**Amanda watched as he gently removed the fur tunic from his friend. Then he embraced him and dragged him into the cold water, not very gently at all. **

**"No, Alexander, NOOOO ! You know that I cannot resist you! Let go of me!" **

**He did not offer much resistance, thought, as he was dragged into the water but when he was totally immersed he gasped out from the ice cold sparkling creek . Winter was near and the mountains streams were very cold, on the verge of freezing into ice. **

**"Oh, it is ice cold. I cannot bathe in THIS!" **

**"Yes, you can, my friend! I will sure warm you!" **

**Merrily they bathed and frolicked together in the ice cold water. Cascades of ice cold mountain water splashed all around them, surrounding them with a curtain looking like precious pearls and diamonds. Amanda looked at their young and handsome and muscular bodies. The Mountain Illyrians were muscular and well trained from hard work and the rigours of life itself. Amanda had always thought that Southerners were soft, fat and flabby from the easy life in the warmth. Now she was prover wrong. These men were truly strong and dangerous. Not many would be able to stand against them in a fight or a battle. **

**Amanda blushed once more and averted her eyes. She looked at the beautiful trees with their golden, orange, red and russet leaves. Her faithful dogs joined her and she adamantly told them to keep quiet. Then the young men went up from the water. The golden one shook himself, not the least affected by the recent ice cold bath. His auburn haired friend was not that lucky. He was shivering from the cold and his white skin turned into a light blue colour. **

**"Alexander! Now look what you have done! I am freezing!"**

**" Dont you worry, Phai. I will warm you up, at once! "**

**He embraced his friend and made a thick bed of dry leaves under a glowing orange maple for them. Then he wrapped them into his warming wolf fur. The horses saw what was about to happen. They shook their heads and turned away from their dear Masters. Amanda blushed and averted her eyes, silently musing to herself: **

**/ Those two are much more than friends. I will not have to fear being assaulted by them!" /**

**Amanda knew that in the South such friendship between men was common. It was not so in the hard and cold realm of the Mountain Illyrians. In her country it was regarded as a strange and unnatural oddity. **

**" Well, their secret is safe with me, "she thought with great care. **

**TBC **

***********************************************************************************************************************


	3. Secrets of the Forest

**Hello all again, **

**Secrets is a very good prompt. I will use it several times in this tale. We all have secrets, some are innocent, other more dangerous. In this we will see how Alexander and Hephaestionand their equine friends adjust to their new Illyrian home, also how Amanda copes with having neighbours in her very isolated living. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy! **

**/ NorthernLight **

**lj-cut text="Read more"**

**Secrets of the Friends**

**Alexander loved his rank and his status as Crown Prince. It was not just for the power and riches. Most of all he wanted to become a true and good Leader of men, also an accomplished General and he looked forward to achieving something outstanding for Macedon. **

**What Alexander loved most was not his rank and power. It was his dearest friend, Hephaestion. Their very special friendship was most important for him. He often felt an overwhelming jealousy when others admired the strength, beauty and skills of his Dear One. Alexander wanted to have Hephaestion all for himself, with no disturbing and curiously prying eyes. **

**Now, during their bitter Exile together he had gotten exactly what he wanted. It made the difficult situation much more bearable. Those days and nights together with Hephaestion in the wild and remote Illyrian forests and mountainsides became like precious pearls in a priceless necklace. **

**Alexander would always remember those days and nights. Afterwards it became one of the happiest times of his life. **

**Hephaestion loved the calm and orderly sides of life. As Alexander's closest friend he seldom enjoyed them. Alexander was like a firebrand, warming and gloriously golden but there was little calm in his company. He was always up to something, all action, all excitement. He brought warmt, light and drama into Hephaestion's calm and orderly way of life. **

**There could be too much of it, of course. The Maedian Campaign when Alexander was Regent, when they were just 16, it scared him, but he felt most accomplished when they returned victorious, bravely defending their Macedon against invasion and raiding. The Battle of Chaeronea was even more scary but also memorable as he rode at the side of his Golden One, bravely defending him from the Enemy and his own recklessness. **

**Now Alexander's fiery temper had led them to this remote wilderness. They were all alone with their dear horses. Supplies were scant and Nature was hard and dangerous. All the same one of Hephaestion's secret wishes had come true. His very special friendship with Alexander was most important for him. He valued it more than life itself and he could stand many inconveniences for it, even his most vicious detractors. He had often imagined how it would be if they were all on their own, with no detractors, no sycophantic followers, no duties and chores of Court and Army, just he and Alexander together to take every day as it came, as a God given gift. **

**The Illyrian Exile had made this secret wish come true. Hephaestion was most thankful, even if he prayed to the Gods every day that his Dear One would be recalled and regain his rank and status in Macedon. **

**For now he had Alexander as his very own and every day was a new adventure, a new gift of friendship and love. **

**Secrets of the Forest**

**Hephaestion was in pain after his reckless wild boar hunt. It was so out of character for him, but he so badly wanted to put food on their table. He had not reckoned with having his right ankle so badly sprained by the ferocious beast. It was very swollen, blue and almost black when he removed his sturdy leather boot. He found it soothing to bathe it in the cooling waters of the small creek. **

**They had found a very good place to rest and remain for a while. It was sheltered at the mountainside with a fine and homely cave to live in. There was a dense and secure forest all around, meadows with good grazing for their horses and a creek offering clean and sparkling water. Hephaestion looked all around the landscape, seeing its possibilities. **

**Then his eyes rested on a more enticing sight. Alexander had undressed and frolicked in the sparkling waters of the creek. He had never been more beautiful or alluring as he bathed his muscular frame, splashing water in glittering cascades all over himself, his arms, legs, back and chest, then over his beautiful golden hair that flowed freely down his broad shoulders. **

**Now he came up to Hephaestion, forcibly removing his leather tunic. He dragged him into the creak. **

**The waters were ice cold, so cold that they took Hephaestion's breath away for awhile. Then he allowed himself to become warmed up by his Golden One. They frolicked together in the waters, all until Hephaestion begun to shiver anew. **

**"Now look what you have done, "he complained. "I am ice cold and freezing and I cannot feel my right foot anymore!"**

**"Don't you complain, my Dear One, "Alexander told him. "I will soon see to it and make you warm and comfortable again." **

**He held on to Hephaestion, lifting him out of the cold and sparkling waters. He picked up some dry grass and rubbed him until he was dry and warm. Then he made a bed of flaming and golden autumn leaves for them under a glowing orange maple. They shared a warming embrace all alone in the forest. **

**/ "What a bliss, "Hephaestion thought for himself. "Out here absolutely no one can see us!" / **

**Hephaestion allowed pleasure to overwhelm him. Alexander's embrace was warming, on the verge of fiery. It made him forget all aches, pains and worries. **

**Then he looked up straight into a pair of curiously prying green eyes. There was someone standing in the rose hip thicket nearby. A slender, tiny golden haired woman all dressed in green was curiously watching them. It must be a Forest Nymph! **

**/ No, I must be dreaming, "Hephaestion thought. "I am feverish because of my injured foot. There are no such things as Forest Nymphs!" / **

**He closed his eyes and let Alexander embrace him. They rested for a long time together in the warming bed of autumn leaves. Hephaestion fell asleep in Alexander's arms. He noticed that he was carried into the homely cave and put to rest in a makeshift bed of furs. Alexander anointed his injured wrist with healing herbes and ointments and wrapped it in linen bindings. It felt wonderful with his warming and Healing hands on the foot. It became better all the time. **

**Alexander saw that his Dear One was resting calmly on his makeshift bed of furs. He went outdoors to collect some dry wood to make a fire. There was an ample supply all around and he took what he needed. Then he watched all around. There was a suspicious rustling in the rose hip thicket. **

**Alexander saw a short glimpse of a tiny woman with fair hair and green eyes, all dressed in green. She was watching him from a sit in the rose hip thicket. **

**It was a Forest Nymph! Alexander knew that there were such creatures. His Mother had often told him about them but he had never thought that he would actually encounter one himself. **

**Alexander wondered a lot if she was benevolent to her new neighbours. **

**Next time he looked at the rose hip thicket she was gone. **

**Perhaps she had never been there at all...**

**TBC with more Secrets in next chapter. **


	4. Secrets of the Horses

**Hello all, **

**Now I am back with more Secrets, this time about Horses. Bucephalus and Castor love their Dear Masters and they will endure much for their sake, but there is only so much a faithful horse can take...**

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy! **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Four**

**Secrets of the Horses**

**Castor was an unusually prudent horse, ever since he was a tiny colt. He had seen many humans and knew that eventually he had to submit to one of them as his Rider. He had always managed to escape the very worst of them. Even the better ones were not to his liking! Then one day there was a change of all this. He had been with his very dear friend Bucephalusfor a long time. The brutal horse dealer Philonicos had not managed to sell them. Bucephalus was too fiery and ill tempered, and Castor was too shy and prudent. Then Bucephalussuddenly found his Rider! The Golden One was beautiful and strong, but very tender at the same time. **

**This was a young man who truly understood horses! **

**He had a very dear friend, an auburn maned young man who had the best of character, strong and brave, but very prudent and wise at the same time. Castor was most pleased when he was to have this man for his Rider. **

**In a few years they had shared much together. They had trained for war, racing and hunting. They had been out in the wood all alone and charged both deer, boar and even wolves. They had been out in several fierce and violent wars and raids and they had suffered both wounds and hardships together with their Dear Masters. **

**At the end of the day there had always been a warm and comfortable stable waiting for them, buckets filled with cool and sparkling waters and fragrant hay and barley and warm gruel for eating. As extra treats they were given apples and honey cakes. **

**Not now, not for a very long time. **

**They were carrying their Dear Masters through a desolate wilderness, trotting along forever and ever. At first they had sacks filled with grain and barley to eat, but all this was long gone now. They had to graze on grass, foliage and herbs in the forests and meadows and it seemed to never be enough of it. They were always hungry these days. Only the supply of water was always enough. It was even cleaner and more fresh and sparkling than back in Macedon. **

**The warm and comfortable stable at home had become a long forgotten dream. Their evenings were spent under the open and star lit sky. It was beautiful, but not warming and offering very little comfort. **

**Castor and Bucephalus were always loyal to their Dear Masters. They would follow them through any hardships, dangers, wars and violence. **

**They wanted to do it on a full stomach, though. These days they dearly missed their warm and comfortable stable at home! **

**Then one day they came to a mountainside that looked most promising. Castor saw a big meadow, filled with high and fragrant grass and herbs. A creek with sparkling water was merrily burbling nearby. There was a protecting forest all around and up in the mountain one could see a comfortable grotto, well protected by a thicket of rose hips, carrying lots of the tasty orange red berries. **

**The prudent stallion stopped at the sight of this wonderful place. He looked up at his Dear Master in a most imploring manner. Fortunately he was being listened to. Hephaestiongently patted his auburn mane. **

**"Yes, Castor, I know what you want to tell me. This is a fine place. We will stay here for some time. We all need rest and shelter. This grotto will become our new home."**

**Then their Dear Masters got off the faithful horses and started to bathe and frolic in the sparkling waters of the creek. The horses knew that they would be occupied with their very special pleasures for a very long time. They prudently drank their fill in the creek. Then they started to graze on the meadow. The grass was most tasty, but soon they could sniff out something even more tasty. There were the scents of apples, barley, fragrant hay and even honey cakes! Castor looked at Bucephalus. He knew that this could be some kind of dangerous trap. They stood for a long time sniffing and they became more and more tempted by the irresistible scents. **

**At long last they decided to go for it. They found that the enticing food scents came from a plcce behind another rose hip bramble. This bramble was especially thick and uninviting - but all the food was behind it. The horses sniffed and sniffed, all until they found a secret passage. It was way too narrow for such big stallions but they were so hungry that they managed to sneak through all the same. **

**Behind the rose hip thicket they found a very strange sight. There sat a small woman all dressed in green. Even her eyes were green. She had fair hair and she caressed a big she dog and five half grown puppies, urging them to be silent. **

**Castor and Bucephalus realized that she must be very afraid and wary of their Dear Masters. **

**In front of the woman's grotto there was an abundance of tasty food. There were heaps of fragrant hay, red and yellow apples, herbs and barley. Their stomachs grumbled audibly and they instantly went for the apples. The tiny woman got up on her feet and went against them. She even managed to smack their muzzles. **

**"Whoa, good horses! Be careful with my food supplies! It all has to be enough for all winter, for my lovely deer and moose and for myself, too!"**

**Castor and Bucephalus were not used to this kind of treatment. They butted her with great strength and even managed to make her fall to the ground. Then she heard how their stomachs growled pitifully and she saw that they were on the verge of starving. She quickly changed her attitude towards her new and hungry guests. **

**"Oh my, you are very fine horses, very big - and HUNGRY. I wonder why your masters have not taken better care of you - and what are you doing out here in MY very ownwilderness? she asked, both to herself and the horses. "Well, help yourselves to the hay and apples. There is enough for all of us - and I will see to it that there will be more if you like. "**

**The horses ate their fill and afterwards they gently blew on her chin and neck, nodding their thanks. They looked at the passage back through the rose hip bramble. Then Castor begun to stomp his great hoof into the ground. He nodded towards his Dear Masters behind the bramble. **

**Amanda instantly understood. She selected some very fine apples and offered to the horses. They gently took them in their mouths and carried them away, thankfully nodding towards Amanda before they sneaked back through the narrow passage. **

**As they offered the tasty apples to Alexander and Hephaestion they knew that now they had their very own secret. Castor and Bucephalus would not tell anyone about their secret benefactress. **

**TBC in Secrets of Healing**


	5. Secrets of Healing, Part One

**Hello all again, **

**Here is next chapter, this time dealing with the secrets of Healing. Amanda is very afraid of the Golden One, but then she realizes that they have more in common than one might expect. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**/ NorthernLight**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Five**

**Secrets of Healing, Part One**

**Amanda was a most skilled Healer. She knew that she had the duty to help all who needed Healing. Now she saw that one of the young men who had come to her remote mountainside was in dire need of help. His right foot had suffered a serious sprain and he was in pain, even if his Golden One did his best to divert him from his sufferings. **

**Amanda was very afraid especially of men, even of all people. There was a very good reason for her to live in this remote place. Many in her native Illyrian village had treated her very badly because of her special gifts and skills. She shunned the company of others and met only with her family and some very close and dear friends. Patients searched her out only in times of dire need. **

**Now she knew that she had to do something for the auburn haired stranger. He seemed to be very special, and she knew that he must have great patience and some most unusual skills to be able to cope with the fiery and dangerous personality of the Golden One. **

**When the young men were eagerly occupied with bathing and then warming each other in their fine makeshift bed of flaming autumn leaves Amanda swiftly went into the neighbouring grotto where her new visitors surely intended to make their new home. She put a generous roll of woolen bandages and a clay bottle with ointment made from comfrey and other potent healing herbs on a stone shelf, well visible from the entrance. She hoped that they would know how to use it. Then she carefully hid herself in the rose hip brambles once more. **

**She saw that the young men rested a long time in the makeshift bed. Then they rose. The Golden One helped his auburn maned friend with tender care. He held on to him and saw to it that he was securely taken into the cave. Amanda was a woman and as such very curious. She did not admit this even to herself. Now she eagerly wanted to know how her kind gift would be received. She advanced to the grotto and hid herself in the rose hip brambles. Ptolema and her puppies followed her and surrounded her as a supportive and protective escort. The faithful dogs thought that they were prowling on some especially dangerous and delicious prey so they were silent and wary. **

**Amanda saw how the Golden One made a makeshift bed from dry grass and their fur cloaks. Then he looked at the clay bottle and the woolen bandages on the stone shelf. **

**"This is very strange. I have not been in this grotto but just the things I need to tend to you are waiting here for us, " he said in a tongue that Amanda could understand, even if it was difficult for her. **

_**/ "They must be Macedonians, Amanda silently mused to herself. "Their language is similar to ours. The Greek is not. " /**_

**She saw that the young man put her gift to good use. He gently washed his friend's injured foot. Then he anointed it with the ointment. Before he put the bandages on he held his hands around the badly sprained ankle for a long time. Amanda could almost see a golden glow emanating from his hands. **

**"Oh, Alexander. That feels so very good. You must warm me more with your hands. Now the pain is almost gone, "the auburn maned one said. "I am so glad that you have this skill!"**

**"Yes, Hephaestion. I am glad that I let Aristotle teach me the art of Healing!"**

**Now she knew their names. Strange ones, much longer than their Illyrian names. Probably Macedonian ways. **

**Amanda wondered who this Aristotle was. He must be a most unusual man and a formidable Healer. Also, he must have had a most unusual patience to be able to teach something to this Golden One. **

**The auburn maned one lay down on the fur bed, succumbing to the tender care of his friend. He was calm and secure and his friend was calmer now. When Alexander was practicing the Healing he had to curb his fiery temper and one might have thought that he was quite another person. **

**They were so very beautiful together. Amanda knew a long term relation of love and friendship when she saw it, even if she herself had NEVER felt it. **

**After Alexander had taken care of his friend and wrapped him into the fur cloaks he went outdoors and collected dry wood to make a fire. Amanda quickly withdrew with her dogs. She had much to think about. **

_**/ So this Golden One is a Healer, too. Who could have thought THAT, "Amanda mused. "He seemed like a most fierce warrior and hunter to me! " /**_

**From her own rose hip bramble she saw how the young men prepared a boar they had brought with them. They also commented on the delicious apples the horses had brought, comparing them to the ones in a place called "Mieza". Amanda found herself wanting to share their woodland meal, but not the boar of course. **

**Amanda was a strict vegetarian. She would NEVER harm an animal for the sake of food!**

**Night came to the Illyrian mountainside. The air became clear and chilly. The moisture froze into hoar frost on the long grass, the remaining flowers and the tree branches. The sky formed a deep blue velvet cupola and the stars shone like sparkling diamonds and precious pearls, surrounding a sickle silvery moon. **

**Amanda saw her new neighbours come out to sit on a moss clad stone together. They shared the same cloak and held on to each other for warmth and company. They sat for a long time, quietly talking before they went inside their new woodland home. **

**TBC**


	6. Secrets Of Healing, Part Two

**Hello all, **

**Now I am back with more Secrets of Healing. Both Amanda and Alexander have to cope with emergencies in this. I can reassure you tha all will end up well,though. **

**My sincere apologies for the very long Chapter Six I posted before. I managed to save the wrong file and press the wrong button. Many thanks to my dear 'net friend Zophiel Lagaze for telling me. :) **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Six**

**Secrets of Healing, Part Two**

**Alexander had not been so tired since the aftermath of Chareronea. Not long ago he was the Crown Prince of Macedon, now all of a sudden he had been reduced into a woodland wanderer. His proud horse had not enough to eat and his dear friend had hurt himself badly when they hunted a fierce boar on their way to their new woodland home. **

**Hephaestion did not complain, but Alexander knew that he was in pain. He had been moaning and tossing to and fro all night long, waking Alexander time and again with his fretful turnings. Alexander had held on to him and comforted him. Sometimes he gave him a sip of cooling mountain water. Now he was sleeping calmly, and Alexander would leave him to it. Hephaestion needed his rest but Alexander was very tired after his vigilant watch. He rose in a stupor and lit the fire. The dry wood and cinder quickly went up in flames, filling their cave with a warm and friendly orange red light. Hephaestion stretched and yawned and then fell asleep once more in their makeshift bed of furs, straw and moss. He was so beautiful. His auburn hair spread like a feathered fan around him and his features were calm and controlled, even in sleep. **

**Alexander gave him a comforting caress before he put water in the kettle and filled it with chamomile and mint for their morning tea. He had eagerly wanted some mulled good red wine instead but they had long since drunk it all up. **

**Alexander wondered whenever he would enjoy a good flagon of warming red wine again ? **

**There was much left of the boar and he roasted some slices together with some juicy roots and herbs. He was fortunate that Hephaestion had picked them on the road. Soon they would have to go foraging again. Autumn had been mild, warm and sunny but soon winter would come and they needed an ample supply of food to survive its rigours. **

**Up here in the Illyrian mountains winter was a cold, hard and trying time. **

**When the food and morning tea was ready Alexander went to wake his friend. He gently shook Hephaestion. **

**"Wake up, Phai. Breakfast is ready. You always have a hearty appetite! "**

**"Not today, Alexander. I am not hungry."**

**Now Alexander was truly worried. He went to his friend and felt his brow. It was hot and clammy and he saw that Hephaestion was unnaturally red in his face. He was running a very high fever. **

**"Oh no! You are ill. I must take a look at your foot!"**

**He removed the warming furs. His friend shivered. **

**"No! NO! You must not take the furs away. I am so cold!"**

**Alexander had to put them back and just uncovered his friend's right foot. He unwrapped the bandages and carefully inspected the injury. It was not worse, but no better, either. The foot was blue and swollen and very tender to his touch. He put his hands around it and held on to it for a long time. **

**"Aaah! That feels so good. Your hands are so warming. Do not take them away! "**

**"I am glad that you like the warmth in my hands. It must be something strange with that. You are often feezing and I am always warm, "Alexander mused. "Well, now I must serve us breakfast, or else it will become cold."**

**Before he put the bandage and splints back on his friend's injured foot he anointed it with more of the ointment from the clay jar. Then he served them the hearty breakfast he had prepared. Hephaestion ate slowly and not very much but he drank all the chamomile tea. Alexander ate the more since he was very hungry because of all his worries. After the meal he helped Hephaestion to go outdoors for a short while. Then he put him to bed again and fetched some water from the creek. When he carried the water skins back to the cave he suddenly was aware of curious eyes watching him. He looked up at the thick rose hip brambles at the mountain side. There was a slit in the branches. Through it he saw the tiny fair haired woman, now surrounded by five puppies and a big black she dog looking like a ferocious black panther. **

**The Forest Nymph was still there. She must live close nearby. Alexander once more hoped that she was friendly. He mumbled a charm against all Evil to himself. When he looked up to the rose hip bramble once more the woman was gone. **

**Perhaps she had not been there at all. She might just have been an illusion brought on by worries and weariness. The horses were grazing peacefully at the meadow. They were prudent and wary animals. If something dangerous had been afoot they sure would have warned him. **

**He entered the cave with the water skins. Cold mountain water splashed onto the stone floor like a curtain of diamonds. Hephaestion woke up from his fitful rest, looking at his friend with great curiosity. **

**"You will not like this, Phai, but I have to give you a cooling rub down, Alexander stated. "You are running a very high fever and that will have to go down!"**

**He poured some water on a rag and started to give his friend a most vigorous and cooling rub down. Hephaestion protested most adamantly. **

**"No! NOOO! Don't do this to me! I am already freezing."**

**He shivered and writhed away under Alexander's well meaning ministrations. **

**"Stay calm, Phai. You will feel much better when I am ready. "**

**Alexander went on with splashing cold water on his friend and rubbing him down with the cooling liquor. Afterwards he rubbed him with dry straw and moss and wrapped him well into the furs. **

**"You were right, Alexander, strange enough, "Hephaestion consented. "I feel a little better now."**

**He shivered and Alexander put the furs more closely around him. He sat at his side until he fell asleep once more. Then he went outdoors and looked around. He soon found what he looked for, willow bark and elderberries. Inside he prepared the ingredients into a Healing concoction against fever. He did not know that he was closely watched from afar. **

**/ Well, this Golden One has some Healing abilities, Amanda mused to herself. "He cannot be that dangerous. He takes care of his friend in quite a gentle manner. " / **

**Hephaestion slept for a very long time. When he woke up he was still feverish. Alexander gave him the concotion he had prepared. It was helpful but not nearly enough. Hephaestion fell into a fretful slumber, tossing and turning around in the makeshift bed of furs. He had very bad dreams and he often called out from fear and anguish. **

**Alexander sat down at his side, futilely trying to calm him down. He held his hand, he gently stroke his fevered brow and when he was most anxious he embraced him and rocked him to and fro as one should have done with a crying baby. **

**"Hush, hush, my Dear One, "he told him. "There is nothing to be afraid of here around, just the two of us, Phai, just the two of us. "**

**He sat at the bedside, feeling very worried and even talking to himself. **

**"Oh, what am I to do? I have done all that I can and still he is not improved, "he worriedly stated. " What if he will not get better at all? I cannot go on without him! I need a better concoction. I even wish that Mother was here! SHE would sure know what to do!"**

**Alexander did not know it, but his worries were being overheard by Amanda. She was very curious now when she had realized that the auburn haired one had taken ill. She wondered over the mother of the Golden One. This woman must be a most astonishing Healer! Amanda wanted to reveal herself and be of help - but she was so very afraid of men that she simply did not dare. She went to her grotto and fetched a satchel of Healing herbs mixed into a most potent powder intended to ward of all kinds of fevers and ailments. **

**When she came back to the young men's grotto Alexander had fallen asleep, resting over his auburn maned friend. Their golden and auburn hair mixed like a warming mantle. Their features were strong and fine at the same time. They looked gaunt and pale, as from long time worries and hardships. Amanda knew that they needed all the help they could get. She quietly went inside their grotto and lit the fire. Then she put the Healing powder in the kettle, stirring it into a potent concoction. When it was ready she pulled it away from the fire. The Golden One moved in his sleep. She gently caressed his pale cheek. **

**"Sleep on, my new friend, "she whispered to him, "and when you wake up you must give this concoction to your friend. It will make him well again real soon."**

**She went away to her grotto, taking an ample supply of dried mushrooms and fine golden and red apples in a bundle. When she returned Alexander was still asleep. She left the mushrooms and apples on a stone shelf. They would come to good use soon she knew. **

**Alexander woke up finding that their grotto was filled with the most remarkable fumes. The cauldron stood well away from the fire. It was filled with a shimmering green concoction smelling like the medicine Queen Olympias used to boil for him when he was ailing as a child. Blue green fumes filled the cave making him breathe easier and even making him feel more confident and reassured. **

**"Oh my, have I managed to boil THAT in my sleep, "he asked himself. "Well, it looks just like the thing I was praying for!"**

**Alexander tasted the concoction for the reason of safety. It was quite like his childhood medicine, strong, tasting of mint and Healing and Calming herbs, making him feel substantially less of his worries. He poured it in a clay bowl and woke Hephaestion up. His friend warily sniffed at the contents of the bowl. **

**"Alexander, whatever is THAT?, "he asked. "It smells like something that Queen Olympias might have brewed!"**

**"Perhaps it is, my dear, perhaps it is, Alexander answered. "Just drink it down now. It will sure make you feel better."**

**Hephaestion drank it all. Afterwards he fell into a salutary sleep with Alexander vigilantly watching at his side. **

**Outside the cave Amanda and her dogs watched them with great satisfaction. **

**"Well, my concoctions never fail, "she prudently mused to herself. "My new neigbours must not succumb to any illness at MY doorstep, me a Healer and all!"**

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	7. Secrets Of Healing, Part Tree

**Hello all, **

**Here I am again. There are many secrets of Healing. Amanda is eager to help her new neighbours, and soon there is a new opportunity. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**/ NorthernLight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Seven**

**Secrets of Healing, Part Tree**

**Hephaestion slept on calmly through the night. Alexander was not very calm at all. The night was clear, crisp and very cold. He had to put more wood on the fire, it was freezing cold in their new grotto home. **

**Worse, wolves were howling in a hungry and ferocious way from afar. **

**Alexander hoped that they would not come close. Bucephalus and Castor hope that, too. The big war horses wer brave, but a pack of hungry wolves close to their new doorstep made them very upset. They did not want to leave their Dear Masters, but they were animals of flight and they stamped, neighed and fretted most badly. Alexander got up and embraced them, trying to calm them down. **

**"You need not be afraid, my friends. Those wolves are nasty, but they are far from here. They will not come to us - and if they do they cannot enter through those sharp rose hip brambles that surrounds us. And - if the worst happens we will fight them!"**

**Bucephalus and Castor nodded and remained in the grotto. Still, they trembled and almost reared up for every howling they heard. Their anguished neighings and snorts were heart rendering to hear. Alexander calmed them down, then returned to Hephaestion who was still sleeping soundly. **

**"I cannot understand how he can sleep on through all of this, " Alexander pondered. **

**Amanda heard the commotion in the neighbouring cave. She was not afraid of wolves, they had been her neighbours for a very long time and it happened that they approached her sometimes, wanting help from her Healing abilities. **

**Even the most ferocious animals in the forest recognized Amanda as a very skilled Healer. **

**Now she went outdoors in the bitter autumn cold. She sung a calming song for the Wildlife. It reached the wolf pack and they fell asleep in a close circle, warming each other in the cold and dark night. **

**Alexander heard the strange song and then the wolves slowly became quiet and calm. It sounded like something Queen Olympias might have sung to amuse and calm her snakes. He nodded to himself, hoping that the Forest Nymph was a friendly neighbour. **

**Then he gently patted the horses. **

**"Now you can go to sleep, my friends. The hungry wolves are quiet and calm, there is nothing to be afraid of."**

**He went to Hephaestion and after he had put more wood on the fire he lifted the furs and crept down at the side of his Dear One. **

**"Sleep tight and well, Phai. I am glad that at least YOU are calm this cold and dark night!"**

**At long last all in the grotto slept calmly. **

**They woke up well rested in the morning. Hephaestion was feeling much better. His fever had broken and he was calm and lucid. He went up from their makeshift bed of furs and prepared a hearty breakfast for them. **

**"Alexander, I appreciate that you tried to do some cooking for us yesterday - but you must admit that I am the better cook here around. **

**Alexander wanted to excel in all - but in this he agreed with Hephaestion. **

**They sat down and ate their frugal meal, boar, roots and herbs and some mushrooms they found on a stone shelf in the grotto. Afterwards they saw that there was no more firewood left. **

**"Well, I will have to take the horses and go out in the forest to collect some more firewood, "Alexander stated. "You must stay here and rest your foot. I will be back in a couple of hours."**

**"Yes, but I feel much better now. I don't want you all alone out there, "Hephaestion answered him. "What with those wolves?"**

**"I bring my spear and sword - and they will not dare approach me in broad daylight, I hope."**

**Off he went, taking Bucephalus and Castor with him. The proud war stallions snorted in violent protestation when the realized that he intended to load them with logs and branches. **

**"No, you must do your share, too, " Alexander adamantly told them, "Or else we will all freeze this winter!"**

**Hephaestion remained in the grotto, but not for long. He saw the rose hips all around and decided to collect them. His Mother used to make rose hip soup and rose hip wine and he now wanted to surprise Alexander with this treat when he returned from his foraging after the firewood. He took a bowl and limped outdoors. Diligently he started to pick the flaming orange red berries. Soon the bowl was almost filled. He turned from the brambles and decided to go back into the grotto. Then he saw a green clad woman through a slit in the brambles. She was surrounded by dogs and she shimmered in a strange golden green light. **

**Hephaestion suddenly felt dizzy. All his world was spinning around him. Then his injured foot caught in between two stones and he slid on the wet moss and grass, falling to the ground. **

**/ "There are no such things as Forest Nymphs! There are no such things as Forest Nymphs!, "he stated to himself before passing out. /**

**He dropped the bowl with rose hips and they scattered all around him. His last thought before he passed out was that he would have to pick them all up again when he woke up. **

**Amanda saw the handsome stranger picking all the rose hips. She was quite impressed by him. **

**/ "He is a true Man - still he is so very diligent with this mundane chore, "she mused to herself. "He must be a man of many talents!" / **

**Then he suddenly stumbled and fell. He lay in the soft grass and moss, surrounded by the rose hips. **

**He did not wake up and rise from his fall. **

**Amanda was very afraid of men - but this was an emergency. She quickly fetched her satchel filled with Healing herbs, bandages and ointments. **

**"Follow me and watch me closely, "she said to Ptolema and the puppies. "I don't think that he will do me any harm - but he is a Man and one cannot know!"**

**She ran up to Hephaestion and knelt at his side. He groaned from pain and exhaustion. It had been far too early for him to be up and about. Amanda gently stroke his cheek and talked to him. **

**"Stay calm, my new friend. I will soon make you feel better."**

**She unwrapped his bandage, seeing that his injured right foot had been taken care of in a most expert manner. The Golden One was a true Healer. The splints were well adapted and the wrappings firm and supporting. They smelt of some strange ointment made from expensive ingredients Amanda did not recognize. Amanda held her hands around his foot, seeing that the swelling and blue black discoloration visibly went down from her Healing touch and ministrations. **

**"Ah, ahhh, Alexander. That feels so good. Don't take your hands away from me!" , Hephaestion called out, as if from a dream. **

**/ "So. The Golden One has the Healing touch, too, "Amanda mused. "That is very strange for such a violent warrior like man!" / **

**Amanda anointed his foot and put on new bandages and splints. Then she saw to it that he rested comfortably and calmly in the afternoon sun and gave him some poppy juice against the pain. **

**"He is too heavy for me to help back into the grotto," she thought. "Well, it is warm and nice out here. He will come to no harm." **

**Then she proceeded to pick up all the rose hips and put them in the bowl, placing it at his side. She heard some clattering from the forest. **

**The Golden One was back! **

**Amanda called out to her faithful dogs and swiftly hid herself in the brambles. **

**Alexander saw from afar that Hephaestion lay sprawled on the ground. Lots of rose hips were scattered all around him. It was an ominous sight, almost like drops of blood. He called out in dismay and ran to his friend. Bucephalus and Castor was most upset, too. They were loaded with lots of dry firewood but now they reared up, scattering all the dry twigs, branches and logs all around them. **

**Alexander instantly knelt at Hephaestion's side. **

**"Phai! Phai! How are you?" **

**He gently shook him. There was no response at first, but then he stirred in his unconscious stupor. **

**"Alexander! You are back. I am so glad that you are here for me!"**

**Then his head fell back. He was very sleepy, but in a good way. Alexander saw that he had been given some most potent medication against pain, also that his injured foot had been splinted and wrapped in another manner that the one he himself recently had made. **

**Alexander felt himself being watched by curious eyes. He looked up into the rose hip brambles and saw the green clad fair haired woman once more. Now he called out to her. **

**"Forest Nymph! I know that you are here. You have been here all the time! Reveal yourself, "he beckoned to her. "I will do you no harm. I want to thank you for taking care of my friend. He is very dear to me!"**

**Alexander did not know what to expect. There was a very long silence and stillness. Then the ros hip brambles rustled and parted. **

**A young woman surrounded by six dogs appeared, She gave him a shy and suspicious look before she slowly approached him. Alexander had never seen a woman like this before. She was dressed in a light green warm woolen tunic and cloak. Deer skin boots warmed her small feet and she had a pair of sturdy deer skin trousers. The dogs were most impressive, of the finest Molossian breed. One of them was coal black and much bigger than the others. She must be the proud mother of the five half grown endearing puppies. Two were sand colored and three were black, and they merrily yelped and waved their tails as they looked at him with anticipation. Their mother adamantly held them back when they tried to rush at him. She growled at him and let him see a set of white sharp teeth. The woman put a slender but strong hand on the head of the enormous she dog. **

**"Hush, Ptolema. He is not dangerous, at least not for now. And, someone who holds such warm feelings towards another cannot be all bad!"**

**The woman spoke in a strange but comprehensible language. It reminded him vaguely of the strange dialects from the backwards mountain districts of Macedon. **

**/ "Oh, "he mused to himself. "She speaks a lot like Lysimachos and Leonnatos. Then we will be able to understand each other!" /**

**"You must not worry over your friend, "she now addressed him. " I have given him a sleeping concoction to make him calm down and mend easier. He took a very bad fall when he picked those berries for you. He lost his breath and his foot was sprained once more. I helped him to his senses and I had to put new dressings on his foot. He will sleep all evening and all night long. In the morning he will feel much better. "**

**"Yes, my new friend. I can see this for myself, "Alexander answered in rough mountain Macedonian. "You are a most remarkable Healer. But why do you live out here in the wilderness all on your own? There must be much to do for you in a village. "**

**"I am Amanda of the Mountain Illyrians, a Healer and Midwife "she told him. "My village is far away from here, at the other side of the mountain. I don't want to live there. The people are rough and bad mannered. There are a few kind souls, but not nearly enough of them! The women are always gossiping and scheming , and the men are even worse. They constantly fight and brawl - and they try to make advances to me all the time! "**

**Alexander nodded in assent. An amused smile found its way to his lips. Her description of this backwards Illyrian village reminded him of the Macedonian Court. She gave him a determined look before she continued. **

**"I live here all on my own in my comfortable cave in peace with Mother Nature, "she stated. "My people come to me for Healing and herbal remedies when they are in the utmost need. Why have you and your friend come all this way to live here? I see that you are from the far South, not used to our rough living up here in the North. "**

**Alexander gave her a warm and understanding look before he lifted Hephaestion from the ground and proceeded to carry him into their cave. **

**"Oh, that is a long story, Amanda. You may come with us into our homelike cave, if you like. Your lovely dogs are most welcome, too. I think that we have much to talk about. "**

**Alexander held Hephaestion in his arms and walked towards the cave. Amanda and the dogs reluctantly followed him. Since she was a woman she was curious, and soon her steps came with greater ease. **

**Amanda had lived alone and on her own for such a long time. It felt good to have new and friendly neighbours. She looked forward very much to getting to know them. **

**TBC **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Secrets Of Exile

**Hello all again, **

**So now Amanda at long last has dared to let herself be seen and known by her new neighbours. She has more in common with Alexander than one might think. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy! **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Eight**

**Secrets of Exile**

**Amanda never thought that the time would come when she would enjoy spending a whole afternoon with two MEN! **

**She was very worried for Hephaestion. He had been given good care and he was resting calmly in the warm autumn sun. Even so the Illyrian forest was a dangerous place for an unconscious and defenseless man. Amanda sat down and took his head in her lap. He sighed with pleasure. **

**"Oh, Alexander. I am so glad that you are here for me!"**

**Amanda smiled and let him think that the Golden One was there with him. She gently stroke his chin and saw him fall asleep. Her faithful dogs sat down together with her, keeping a vigilant watch over her precious and most welcome guest. The afternoon sun warmed them and all was well for a while. Then he stared to fidget and writhe around in severe unrest. **

**"Alexander" Alexander! Keep away from this ill omened festivity! No! NOOOOO! Don't throw that damnable silver goblet! Not again!"**

**"Shhh. Shhh, my dear guest, "Amanda said, gently stroking his chin again. "I am here. I will watch over you."**

**She knew that he was dreaming about a moment in the past, something that had affected both him and Alexander in a most severe manner. She mused over it for herself for a long time. **

**Then the Golden One himself came and interrupted her curious thoughts. He was not as dangerous as she feared. No, he treated her in a most gracious manner and thanked her for the good care and hospitality she had shown to his dear friend. His concern for the auburn haired one was deeply moving and Amanda found his company strangely amusing. **

**She saw how Alexander lifted his friend and proceeded to carry him into the grotto. The Golden One was not a very big man but he was strong and most muscular. Still he had some difficulties with lifting and carrying his auburn haired friend. He was both taller and bigger but the Golden One managed quite well all the same. Amanda followed with her faithful dogs. Behind her she heard some pitiful grumbling. The two big horses looked at the scattered heap of firewood that they had dropped on the ground. They knew that they were supposed to carry it all the way to the grotto but they had been so upset by seeing Hephaestion in such a state that they had reared up and dropped all the logs and branches that they had so faithfully carried. She went to them and gently stroke their muzzles. **

**"Oh, you are such dear ones, "she told them. "You are mighty war stallions and no beasts of burden! Do not worry. I will help your Dear Masters to carry this firewood into their grotto. And when I have seen to them I will see to you, too. You have been very good horses today. " **

**Castor and Bucephalus nodded in agreement. They followed Alexander and they gently nuzzled Hephaestion as he was carried into the grotto. Amanda lifted all the firewood that she could carry and went after them to the grotto. All her dogs followed with branches in their mouths. **

**Amanda helped Alexander to put Hephaestion to rest. They wrapped him into the warming furs and saw to it that he was resting calmly and comfortably. **

**"He will sleep for hours and hours on the potion I gave him, "Amanda told Alexander. "He was in such a bad pain when he took that fall and hurt his foot once more. I have anointed it with my very own ointment and put the splints and bandages on again. It will Heal in a few days. You have seen to it in quite an expert manner yourself. Whoever taught you that kind of skills? You are a warrior and not supposed to know such things."**

**"Yes, I am a warrior, you are right in that, Amanda, "Alexander answered. Even so it is good to know both how to cause and how to Heal wounds and injuries."**

**"Well put, Alexander. I wonder, how come that you and your dear one are out here in this remote wilderness? **

**"My Father did my Mother a great injustice. He divorced her most ignominiously and married a young girl. Then, at the wedding feast I was horribly insulted by her uncle. I threw a silver goblet at the rascal. My Father wanted me to apologize. Instead I came here."**

**Alexander bowed his head, looking at Hephaestion for some time. **

**"Amanda, how come that you are living here all on your own, with just your lovely dogs as company?" **

**"We are both Exiles, it seems. I did something far worse than you, Alexander. Once I was a skilled Healer at my home village. One day this horrible sniveling MAN came to seek my help. When I had seen to his injury he tried to assault me. I smashed his head with a cudgel. Unfortunately it was not as thick as I thought. He never woke up again..."**

**Alexander looked at the tiny fair haired woman with admiration. There was more to Amanda than met the eye, that was certain. **

**They worked together the rest of the afternoon carrying the firewood into the grotto, putting it in a proper and fine stack at the side of the grotto. Once Alexander stopped and looked into the forest. He thought he heard a crisp sound of branches trampled by big feet. **

**"Oh, you must not be afraid. It is Father Moose and his wives, "Amanda told him. "You will leave them alone! They are good friends of mine!"**

**"Amanda, can it be that Father Moose is very big, bigger than any deer that I have ever seen - and does he have crown of very big horns?"**

**"Yes, of course he is very big and has big horns. He is a Moose, you know. "**

**Alexander shook his head, wondering how anyone could be a good friend to the enormous moose that had - almost - scared him and Bucephalus out of their wits when they were collecting firewood deep in the forest. **

**Some of the branches were scattered far away. Alexander went to fetch them. Then he came upon lots of very strange plants with sharp furry needles on their big lobate leaves. They had enormous seed capsules and he gently stroke them. **

**"This looks like Doctor Philip's poppy plantation. I did not know that these giant poppies grew this far north."**

**"No, they did not - but there came this man from the south bringing these strange seed and tobacco. All village began to act rather strangely after eating them and smoking the tobacco. I found out that it was a very good pain killer, though and I planted the seed. Now it grows just here, just for pain treatment."**

**Now all the firewood was properly arranged in the cave. Amanda cooked a tasty dinner for them, fried mushrooms and herbs. The dogs came with some rabbits and Alexander prepared one for himself. The horses got some fragrant hay and a heap of juicy apples. Before dinner Amanda produced a big clay bottle. **

**"Here, I think that you need this, "she told Alexander. "It is raspberry wine."**

**He took the bottle and sniffed it. Some most promising aromas emanated from its opening. It was stronger than any wine that he had ever tasted. He lifted it to his mouth and he dran and he drank and he drank. Amanda looked at him with sheer horror. Then she forcibly took the bottle from him. **

**"NO! You have had quite enough of that, Alexander! It is very strong, it is just for strengthening and medicinal purposes! "**

**He looked at her with disappointment, but he let her take the bottle. Then they sat down and they ate well. **

**Hephaestion was feeling quite comfortable when Alexander carried him back to the grotto and put him to bed. He slept on, resting well in the bed of furs. Strangely, in his sleep he heard two voices, one a female. **

**Then there were the most appetizing cooking fumes. He lifted his head, seeing Alexander sitting at the fireside. Close nearby was a FEMALE. She had long fair hair and a green woolen gown. Now she put her arm around Alexander, offering him more of the tasty mushroom stew. **

**It was the Forest Nymph - and she planned on seducing his Beautiful Golden One!**

**Hephaestion had to protect Alexander from this dangerous assault!**

**TBC**


	9. It Is Not As It Seems

**Hello all, again, **

**Here is the new update. I left you with a cliffhanger last week. Poor Hephaestion. He thinks that Alexander is in a dreadful danger, what with a WOMAN, also a Forest Nymph close to him in their new Grotto home. We will see what happens next. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**/ NorthernLight**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Nine**

**It Is Not As It Seems**

**Hephaestion was a man of duty. There was always something on his mind, always innumerable chores and assignments to see to and get done. His injured foot could not stop him from it. He stubbornly ignored the pain and stumbled outdoors, picking ros hips all until his foot gave way and he fell. A cloud of merciful unconsciousness dragged him into a well needed rest. As he lay down in the warm afternoon sun things got better and better. Alexander was there with his Healing hands, seeing to his injury. His hands were so very warm, gentle and caring when they felt around the injured foot, holding on with their touch of warmth and Healing for a long time and then administered salves, ointments, splints and bandages. One might think that they had never handled knives, swords and spears, just these peaceful things. **

**How strange Alexander's hands felt. They were much smaller than usual. Also, they were even warmer, even more caring and gentle. His foot that had been hurting him for such a long time instantly felt much better. The pain was almost gone, reduced to a slowly throbbing but bearable ache. **

**Alexander sat down and took Hephaestion's head in his lap, talking to him in a calm and soothing manner. **

**"Rest, my friend, rest easy. You have too much to do, too much to take care of!"**

**How strange his voice sounded. It was soft and calm, not carrying and commanding at all. Hephaestion looked up - looked up into the GREEN eyes of a beautiful small fair haired woman. **

**He was resting in the lap of the Forest Nymph!**

**Hephaestion succumbed to an even deeper unconsciousness. **

**When he woke up he was in their homelike Grotto once more. He had been put to bed amongst the warming furs and he was resting calmly and easy. His injured foot did not hurt him at all now and he was feeling much better. Alexander's Healing abilities must have augmented immensely in this hard and dangerous land. He had applied ointments and remedies far more potent than ever before. The concoction that he had administered was also a very good one. Hephaestion felt like he was immersed in a rose coloured cloud of caring and comfort. He did not sense any pains and worries at all. He was injured, he and Alexander were all alone in a desolate wilderness and their possibilities to ever return home were ever so scant. Even so all felt more than well. The most appetizing cooking fumes arrived into his nostrils. It was mushrooms and herbs, also roasted rabbit. **

**/ "How strange, "he thought. "Alexander's cooking must have suddenly improved greatly!" /**

**He heard voices, whispering quietly, careful not to disturb him. **

**Voices! But he and Alexander were all alone out in this wilderness! **

**He opened his eyes fully and lifted his head from the soft furry cushion. **

**The sight that met him was quite appalling!**

**Alexander sat at the fireside together with a WOMAN! She gently held her arm around him and offered him some more of an appetizing mushroom stew. She was small and fair haired, all dressed in woolen green. Alexander was more comfortable with her than even with his own sister Cleopatra. He seemed to enjoy her company immensely. Now she looked at him with her green eyes filled with admiration and uncanny interest. **

**She was the Forest Nymph - and she had come to seduce, perhaps even devour his Golden One! **

**Hephaestion had to resscue him! **

**He rose from his deep, drug induced stupor and grasped the Forest Nymph at the nape of her neck. Then he lifted her forcibly and shook her mightily. Her braids loosened up and her fair hair blew around her like a golden torrent. Her green woolen dress blew around, too, like waves in a raging storm. **

**"Let go of him" He is MINE!", he called out in a protective manner! "No voracious and promiscuous Forest Nymph can steal him from me!"**

**The small fair haired woman called out in outrage. One big, black she dog and five smaller puppies came to her assistance, nibbling at Hephaestion's woolen chiton and tried to drag him away from their Dear Mistress. **

**"Let go of ME, your big brute of a MAN! Put me down at once! , "she screamed. "It is not as you think, Hephaestion. I am Amanda, a lonely woodland Healer, not a dangerous Forest Nymph. Your Golden One sure is a most magnificent man but you may keep him for yourself. For me he is just a good friend!"**

**Alexander instantly came to her help, taking her from Hephaestion's strong hands. **

**"Yes, it is as she states, Phai, "he reassured his friend. "Amanda lives in the grotto nearby. She is our neighbour and she means us no harm. You must thank her for taking such good care of you when you fell outside and hurt your foot once more. "**

**Amanda now stood on the stone floor of the Grotto. She stamped her tiny foot and looked at Hephaestion with liquid fire in her green eyes. **

**"Whatever has gotten into you?, "she asked. "Me promiscuous? I have NEVER been with a man in my whole life. I am a sworn Healer and I will lose my abilities if I ever let such things happen to me. I like your Golden One, though. He is quite good at Healing and herbs, for a man!" **

**Then she called out to Ptolema and the puppies. **

**"You, my dear dogs, calm down! He is not dangerous, just jealous! He means no harm to us, he just wanted to protect his friend." **

**The dogs sullenly went to rest in a corner of the Grotto. **

**Alexander went to Hephaestion and put his arm around him. **

**"Now go to bed again, Phai. You must be hungry and thirsty, too. You have slept for such a long time."**

**Hephaestion suddenly felt very weak and dizzy. His legs gave way under him and he let himself sink into Alexander's arms. He was gently lifted and put to bed. Alexander supported him with some makeshift fur cushions. Then he poured some mushroom stew in a bowl and lifted Hephaestion up, starting to feed him with the warm and appetizing food, together with cold, sparkling water from the creek. **

**"Here, have some of this tasty stew. Amanda helped me with the cooking. She is quite good at it. "**

**"Well, she is a better cook than you, that I must admit, "Hephaestion agreed with a smile. **

**He ate all the stew and then he also got some bits of the rabbit. Amanda looked at them with outrage. **

**"Oh, that poor little rabbit! I don't understand how you can EAT those all those lovely animals, "she adamantly stated. " My dogs do it, too, even if I tell them not to. I NEVER eat animals. The wood is filled with roots, mushrooms, nuts, fruits and berries. It is plenty of them, enough for all!"**

**"You are right about the riches of Nature, Amanda, but we need meat. It is hard to survive without it, "Alexander answered her. "You are clever and resourceful to have found a way to survive without!" **

**Hephaestion felt very sleepy after the delicious meal. Alexander and Amanda prowled over heaps of herbs and nuts, eagerly discussing their uses and good qualities. He turned on his side, watching them with suspicious glances before he drifted into a fitful sleep. ****Amanda went to him and gently caressed his silken auburn hair mane. **

**"My brave and beautiful one, you don't need to be jealous on me, "she whispered into his ear. "I recognize True Love when I see it, and I will never get between you and your Golden One. "**

**Hephaestion smiled in his sleep, and his breathing became deeper and calmer. Soon he was resting more easier. **

**"What did you say to him, Amanda?, "Alexander asked. "It seemed to make him much calmer."**

**"Just a sleeping charm against unnecessary troubles, Alexander, she answered in a calming manner. "Just a sleeping charm. "**

**TBC**

**Next weekend Hazards of the Healer will take a short break since I plan on doing a special tale as a Tribute to *our* Hephaestion. **


	10. One Day

Hello all,

Amanda and her new neighbours settle into new routines now when they know each other. There are difficulties but also joy and coming prosperity. Amanda has the Second Sight and that is both a comfort and a curse.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy!

/ NorthernLight

Warnings: In this entry we will see why they call our Northern Realms The Brandy Belt!

**XXX**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Ten**

**One Day**

Amanda heard screaming and yelling from the grotto nearby. She had heard it before and she instantly clasped her hands over her ears. Ptolema and her puppies did the same.

Then she saw Castor and Bucephalus run away from the grotto. An angry voice called out loud. It carried far away all over the mountainside.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN! I can't stand this anymore. There is so much I want, so much that I need - and being cooped here in this grotto for ever and ever simply is not IT! "

Then a fist slammed into the stone wall. There was more screaming and yelling, interrupted by a calming voice.

"Alexander! Enough is enough. Look now, you have hurt your hand, it is bleeding very badly. You brought us here, now you must endure the consequences of your actions. This is not such a bad place. We are lucky to have a roof over our heads, food on our table and a friendly neighbour who takes good care or us and our horses - and we are together, that is the most important thing of all!"

Amanda decided that it was "enough is enougt" for her, too. She took down a clay jar filled with strong raspberry wine from a stone shelf. Then sheunstoppered it and added a generous amount of poppy juice. She put on the stopper once more, added a woollen bandage and walked with a decisive stride towards the neighbouring grotto. Her dogs followed, merrily barking and wagging their tails. They liked it when Amanda took care of difficult patients. They were even of good help to her.

Animals can see and feel what truly bothers someone and they always act truthfully.

Amanda stopped her fast stride when she came near the grotto. She now advanced with a careful and prudent walk, one step at the time. Ptolema and the puppies sneaked after, with their bellies dragging onto the ground, as if prowling on some very dangerous prey.

They stayed and looked into the grotto, fearing what they might find.

Their new neighbours were calm once more. The Golden Haired young man sat on their makeshift bed of furs. His shoulders were shaking from anger and frustration and there were actually tears in his eyes. His auburn maned friend sat at his side gently holding on to him. He gave him a warming and friendly hug and Amanda could actually see an orange glow emanating from him, surrounding both friends. It seeped into the Golden One, making him calmer and feeling better.

Amanda waited for a while. Then she entered the grotto, stamping the stone floor with her small feet.

"Alexander, I could not avoid hearing. You are scaring all my peaceful surroundings to hell!, "she adamantly stated. "Even Father Moose and his wives have run away - and your poor horses have abandoned you. We cannot have this any longer! You must calm down and be satisfied with things as they are for now!"

She held the clay jar to him and unstoppered it.

"Here! Drink this. It will make you feel better, and make things calmer and easier for us all around you."

Alexander sniffed and felt the enticing aromas of raspberry and very strong liquor spread all over the grotto. It was much stronger than anything he had ever tasted at the Court in Pella.

He could not resist the strong drink. Immediately he took the jar and put it to his lips. He drank and he drank and he drank... feeling that it filled him with warmth, calmness and confidence.

Hephaestion tried to stop him.

"Alexander! Enough is enough. This is strong stuff, you know, "he prudently told his friend.

Amanda gently ushered him away.

"No, for now he can have as much as he likes ! Usually I just administer a small amount of this *medicine* but this is an emergency!"

The *medicine* was most useful. Alexander soon had difficulties to sit straight on the fur bed and his eyelids drooped. His breathing became slow and calm and he leaned backwards towards the stone wall. Hephaestion and Amanda gently put him to bed and wrapped the furs around him. Amanda sat herself down at his bedside. She put her small hand on his brow.

"My dear Golden One, "she told him, "you must not worry. For now you are desperate and forlorn, an Exile from your country and family - but One Day you will become the greatest King and Warrior history has ever seen. You will march far into the East and see and conquer faraway countries and people. Many years from now they will talk about you still and remember your exploits. "

Alexander fell asleep with a smile on his lips. He could see the images she conveyed. To him they were even more splendid and glorious. Amanda cleanedhis injured and bleeding hand with cold mountain water before wrapping it with the woolen bandage. Then she rose and left the place at his side toHephaestion.

"And you, my very special friend, "she said to him, "you are his anchor of sanity, his hold to reason and reality. Without you he will be totally forlorn - so you will have to take good care of yourself - for your and his sake!"

Hephaestion nodded silently, well aware of this truth.

She left the friends resting together wrapped into the wolf and bear furs. When she went outdoors she looked up to the star lit sky. She saw the red star of War and discord rise in the east. It looked at the much bigger brightly sparkling star of Love in the west as for calm and comfort. Both stars mixed their red and blue white light, becoming complete together.

The horses returned, nodding thankfully towards her. She went to her own grotto, sitting down with her dogs. They wagged their tails and tried to comfort her.

Amanda was worried, very worried.

She had seen the Future - and it held more than she had told her new Golden friend.

There was a beautiful City surrounded by seven rainbow coloured walls. It was autumn, chilly with flaming orange and yellow leaves on the strange eastern trees. In a Palace there was a finely adorned room with furniture made from dark wood and fabrics in deep emerald and turquoise green. One man lay still and cold in a bed. Another embraced him, shaking from inconsolable grief and mourning. The sounds of his crying was a horror to hear. His tears washed over his friend as a crystal clear river of endless sorrow.

The two men were Alexander and Hephaestion, many years from now.

Amanda would do her very best to avert this dreadful Vision!

**TBC**

**XXX**


	11. Autumn Flurry

Hello all,

More Illyrian Autumn pictures. In this, Nature has a great part. I am not sure if the waxwing birds were native in Ancient Illyria, but in my AR tale they are. *My*Illyria is very similar to my own Northern Realm

The tale about the poor little waxwing who got *drunk* on fermented apples is sadly a story from true life. It happened in our own garden. Mother saw the little bird reeling around on the lawn. She adamantly told him to sober up, or else the cat would have him. Next time she went outdoors there was just a heap of sorrowful feathers on the lawn. It is sad, but that's the way Nature is.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

/ NorthernLight

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Eleven**

**Autumn Flurry**

Hephaestion felt so good. At long last his Golden One had calmed down and was sleeping at his side. Hephaestion rested, holding on to him. He had been awake for a long time during the long and dark Illyrian night, vigilantly watching and checking Alexander. It must have been a most powerful *medication* that Amanda had given him. He used to turn and fidget in his sleep. Now he was completely calm and his breathing was slow and deep. It sometimes turned into a soft snoring, something very unusual for him.

Hephaestion went up and gave the horses some reassuring strokes. They had reluctantly returned, prancing and snorting and looking in fear and terror towards the grotto. He had to bribe them with some especially juicy apples and carrots from Amanda's secret stores. When they saw Alexander peacefully sleeping they, too at long last calmed down and settled in their makeshift stable at the side of the grotto.

He put extra wood on the fire and drank some cool mountain water before he returned to bed. He carefully wrapped the furs around himself and especially around Alexander. His friend was always warm, but he must not catch a chill in this faraway, cold and potentially dangerous realm. Hephaestion put his strong arm around Alexander and pulled him closer into a warming embrace. Alexander gave up a great and satisfied sigh and returned the embrace, curling up in the arms of his friend. Hephaestion intended to stay awake and he managed to do so for a long time. When all was well and Alexander slept on so very calmly and steadily he at long last dozed of into a well needed and deep slumber.

Morning came and Hephaestion woke up. He saw that the sun had risen high up the eastern horizon. The horses were peacefully grazing on the meadow. Alexander was still asleep. Hephaestion rose with great care not to wake him up. Then he lit the fire once more and started to prepare a tasty breakfast. He fried some mushrooms, roots and herbs, together with slices of boar. A most appetizing smell soon filled the grotto. He sampled some morsels and then he turned to offer a plate to Alexander.

His Golden One was still sound asleep. Not even this tasty breakfast could wake him up!

Now Hephaestion was very worried. What if Amanda's medication had been too strong for Alexander! He gently stroke his chin and cheek. No reaction. Then he shook him. The only response was a sullen snore and an arm risen in a protective gesture. He immediately ran over to Amanda's grotto.

The Healer was boiling a foul smelling concoction in a kettle. She vehemently stirred it with a great ladle, carefully watching over it. Hephaestion ran up to her and forcibly lifted her away from the kettle.

"What have you done to Alexander? He has not awakened yet! Not even the fumes from my delicious breakfast has awakened him - and he does not respond to anything I do to wake him up!"

"Let go of me, you big brute of a man! I have done nothing but good to your friend. He will sleep on for several more hours. That is just what he needs!"

Amanda squirmed in Hephaestion's powerful grip and she smacked him on his head several times with the ladle before he calmed down and let her go.

"Yes, I suppose that you are right. I will have to eat my breakfast on my own, then, " he said with a sullen glance at the tiny golden haired woman.

"No, you are certainly not on your own, "she responded. "I and Ptolema and the puppies will join you. This concoction is ready now."

They sat down on the moss clad stones outside the grotto. Amanda brought porridge and rose hip soup and they had a fine breakfast together. Ptolema and the puppies at a rabbit in the hoarse autumn grass. After breakfast Hephaestion went inside the grotto to check on Alexander. The Golden One was still asleep. Two of the puppies, the small he dogs followed him. They curled up on the fur clad pillow at Alexander's side. He gently put his hand on them.

"Sirius and Procyon, "he mumbled, " I did not know that you were here in Illyria!"

"Who are they that he is talking about?" Amanda asked.

"He has two dogs at home, they are very old now but they are very dear to him, "Hephaestion explained.

Amanda nodded and found it good that her puppies had taken a liking to their new neighbours. Hephaestion took a basket from the grotto and went to pick some apples. He was most energetic and filled the basket time and again. Then he had picked all the apples that could be reached from the ground. He tried to climb up the tree but his injured ankle gave way and he had to go down again. An idea appeared in his very practical mind.

"Come here, Amanda!," he called out to the Healer. "You are small and nimble. I will lift you up and then you can pick all the apples higher up in the tree. I need more of them to make apple wine and brandy for Alexander, enough to keep him in a good mood all winter long!"

"No, we must let the apples higher up in the trees remain! Soon you will see that there is a good reason, "Amanda prudently told him. Then she naughtily pinched his cheek. "And you, my dear one, I am sure that you have more appetizing resources than apple wine and brandy to keep your Golden One in a good mood!"

Hephaestion blushed.

Suddenly they heard a shrill sound, like a whistle or as the battle flutes from Chaironea. The shrill sounds became stronger and stronger. Then a whole light gray cloud of small birds came flying. They were gray and all had yellow orange tufts on their heads. They perched down in the apple trees and then ate their fill of the apples.

Hephaestion loved all kinds of animals and he sat down on the mossy stone and watched the little birds together with Amanda. The weather was chilly and the bright and clear autumn sun did not warm them at all. They snuggled together and he gentlemanly wrapped his bear fur cloak around her. She enjoyed the warmth from his powerful frame, knowing that he posed no danger to her, even if he was a man.

"You were right, Healer, "he told her. "Those little ones need the apples better than we. They will manage better before the winter cold if they are well fed. What kind of birds are they?"

"Waxwings, "Amanda replied, " They come every autumn in great clouds. I enjoy watching them, and they enjoy the apples."

The waxwings ate and ate and ate. In a wile they were satiated and they all flew away. Not all of them. One little bird remained. He reeled around on the meadow, stumbling on the golden and orange autumn leaves.

"What is wrong with him?", Hephaestion asked.

"Too many apples", Amanda explained. "The fruit become very strong on their own this late in autumn. Poor little one. He is drunk!"

She sternly talked to the little bird, pointing her index finger at him.

"You there, you must sober up real soon, or else the fearsome lynx will have you!"

Hephaestion wondered a lot whatever the fearsome lynx was. He forgot his musings when Alexander appeared on the meadow. His Golden One was reeling around, almost like the little bird. Amanda's he dogs jumped around his feet, anxiously watching over him. They yelped and whined and one could hear their concern in their tiny barkings.

Alexander was very sleepy and very dizzy. His head was sore and hurt him a lot, as after the worst of Macedonian drinking parties. Then he saw something most upsetting.

Hephaestion sat together with Amanda on the moss clad stone. He had wrapped his bear fur cloak around her and held his arm protectively around her slender shoulders, just like he used to do to warm and protect Alexander from the cold.

They looked just like an enamoured couple!

Alexander forgot his headache and dizziness. He took a powerful leap to the couple and grasped Amanda, forcibly lifting her from the stone.

"You, you promiscuous woman! Let go of him! He is mine! He is MINE !"

Amanda wriggled and screamed, violently pummeling him with her tiny fists. It was to no avail.

"No, you big brute of a man! Let go of me! You are quite irresistible!", she screamed out loud. "This is most innocent, he just protects us from the chilly winds. I sure know that he is yours and you are his. That is quite obvious!"

Hephaestion had to take hold of Alexander and drag him away. Reluctantly he let go of the tiny, golden haired woman, suspiciously watching her. Then he saw the little waxwing reeling on the ground. The poor bird was in an even worse state from all the turmoil and he was almost keeling over.

"Oh, my, what is wrong with him? "Alexander asked. "Has he, too, drunk too much of your potions?"

"No, Alexander. He ate too many apples. This time of year they turn into apple brandy all on their own. He is drunk, "she explained once more.

Then there was another commotion. A big streak of gray brown, spotted and striped fur came flying through the air. It was an enormous cat. She had no ordinary tail, just a small stump, and she had big tufts of dark hair on her pointed ears.

Soon the little bird was in her powerful paws and she ran away with him as quickly as she had arrived.

Castor and Bucephalus neighed in terror and reared up. They, too, ran away in another direction.

"Whatever was THAT?, " both Alexander and Hephaestion asked.

"Oh, just Mother Lynx, "Amanda explained. "She has never, yet, assaulted a human - but she is a most fierce hunter. You need not worry about your horses. They are brave and they will soon return. "

"Illyria is a most dangerous place, "Hephaestion explained to Alexander. "You better sober up immediately!"

The Golden One went to the creek and plunged his head into the ice cold water. He shook himself, feeling the coolness of the water refresh him. His usual clear soberness returned. Then he undressed and went into the creek, immersing himself in the ice cold water. Hephaestion sat at the beach, removing his fur boots and splashed his feet. Then Alexander came up to him and swiftly removed all his clothes.

"You told me to sober up, "Alexander told his friend. "Now it is your turn!"

"No, you may not undress me. I am freezing!, "Hephaestion called out in outrage. " I do not like to bathe in ice cold waters!"

Alexander did not listen. He dragged his friend into the creek and soon they merrily splashed, frolicked and tumbled together in the cold, crystal clear waters. The small he dogs joined them and soon all were merrily playing together.

Amanda averted her eyes and went back to her grotto. She knew exactly what would happen next and she would allow her new friends their privacy.

Hephaestion strangely enjoyed the very cold bath. Alexander was all around him, embracing him, caressing him and managing to warm him up even in the cold waters of the creek. They both swam and frolicked together, all until they were overcome by the cold. Hephaestion started to shiver and Alexander saw that his creamy skin had turned a light blue colour. He let go of him and allowed him to climb up on the beach. The small he dogs followed, shaking themselves and then they returned to their mother and sisters at Amanda's grotto.

For a while Alexander remained in the water, watching his auburn maned friend standing in the bright autumn sun. He shook himself and the water splashed like a curtain of sparkling pearls and diamonds around him. Alexander could not resist this enticing sight. He climbed up from the creek and shook himself before he embraced his friend once more. He then took their bear and wolf fur cloaks and put under a big chestnut tree. There was a ready made bed of warm, dry and soft autumn leaves. They both shared it in a fiery embrace.

There was no more work done that beautiful Illyrian Autumn day.

**TBC**


	12. The Coming Of Winter

**************************************************************************************************************

**Hello, all, **

**It is strange but appropriate that the season of autumn now changes into winter at the same time in my tale as it now does in reality in my Northern world. Winter arrives to Illyria. A new character is introduced, and her hidden talents are truly surprising. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**************************************************************************************************************

**Hazards Of The Healer, Chapter Twelve**

**Hidden Talents**

**Everyone knew that Alexander was a brilliant Leader, an excellent Rider and a ferocious Warrior. **

**Not many knew that he also was a most skilled Healer. **

**Everyone knew that Hephaestion was Alexander's True Steadfast and very special friend. They thought that he was totally submissive to the Golden One. **

**Not many knew that it was Hephaestion who brought Reason, Calm and Stability into their relationship. **

**Everyone knew that Amanda was a most skilled Healer, calm and good as an Angel with her patients. **

**Not many knew that she had a most fiery temper and that she was a very strong and dangerous Fighter when need arouse. **

**Deep in the Illyrian woods there was a secret, well hidden farm. It consisted of a cozy little cottage with a huge stable at its side. There were several big meadows all around it and the forest was especially beautiful around these meadows. **

**This hidden farm held the most intriguing hidden talents of all. **

**The Coming Of Wintertime**

**Amanda was snug and safe inside her grotto. She boiled her concoctions and put her herbal remedies in order. She knew that her new neighbours were outdoors, spending some well needed private tíme together. A smile played on her lips as she imagined their secret pleasures in their makeshift bed made of flaming orange, russet red and golden yellow autumn leaves. **

**She was disturbed by a chilly wind rushing through her grotto. The fire flickered and almost went out before it flamed even merrier than before. **

**Amanda went outdoors. She saw a whole flock of bullfinches sitting in the hazel and rose hip thickets. They were eagerly and avidly eating from the remaining nuts and also the buds on the bushes. The Healer knew what this meant. This autumn it was even more portent. **

**A violent blizzard hit the mountainside. Big white snow flakes swirled around Amanda and her pack of dogs. Before their very eyes the beautiful hoar frost formed on the grass, the leaves, the tree branches and the bushes. **

**Amanda saw a suspicious heap under the big chestnut tree. It was covered with snow flakes and hoar frost all over. **

**"Oh no! NO! They cannot still be there! I must see to them immediately!" **

**She ran to the chestnut tree and closely watched the heap. Alexander and Hephaestion still remained in their makeshift bed. They were soundly asleep after their afternoon pleasures and they looked very snug and cozy in their warming fur cloaks. They were not freezing at all. Alexander embraced his Dear One, covering him with his wolf fur cloak. Amanda now knew that it was a Birthday gift from his Mother. She must be a very skilled seamstress, Amanda mused to herself. **

**Alexander seemed to have some inner Warmth that radiated from him. The snow and frost had melted around the handsome couple and the autumne leaves were still dry and warm in their nature made bed. **

**/ " They do not seem to be freezing, strangely enough, "Amanda thought. "Still I have to wake them up, or else they will soon catch their death of cold!" / **

**She shook them violently. Ptolema and the puppies helped her. They ran around, merrily yelping and barking and licking the friends all over their faces. **

**"Alexander! Wake up! And you, Hephaestion, too! Winter has come while you have amused yourselves amongst those leaves!"**

**"Amanda! Whatever do you mean?", Alexander sat up, trying to shoo her away. "You are not to disturb us when we are *asleep*!"**

**Then he saw all the white and cold snow, ice and frost all around them. The changes in the landscape were quite dramatic, it looked like a wholly different place. Alexander was alarmed. He acted quickly, as usual when need aroused. Swiftly he scooped up Hephaestion in his arms and wrapped his wolf fur cloak around his brunette friend. **

**"We must go indoors and make a big fire!" His stomach growled audibly. "And we must prepare some supper, too! Where are our horses?"**

**He looked all around the meadow. Castor and Bucephalus were still missing. **

**The Coming Of The Amazon**

**Alexander and Hephaestion ran around calling out loud for their horses. **

**They were nowhere to be found. Amanda tried to calm them down. **

**"You need not worry. I know where your horses are. They are in a safe place and if they stay the night they will even be the better for it!"**

**Suddenly there were some merry neighings. Bucephalus and Castor appeared. They came running from a secret path in the forest, coming to a halt near Alexander. The young men were most surprised. **

**Their fierce war stallions were not alone. A young woman was sitting on Bucephalus' powerful back. She had long, shining and glossy hair, braided into a multitude of silvery braids held together with small silver bells. She was dressed all in leather and warming wolf furs and she also had a green woolen necktie. It seemed to have been made from the same fabrics as Amanda's woolen gown and apron. **

**The black stallion seemed most satisfied. He did not prance or skitter at all. No, he just went with a slow and steady canter. Castor gave his black maned friend suspicious glances. The docile chestnut coloured stallion looked very surprised. Alexander was very surprised, too. **

**No one but himself had ever managed to ride Bucephalus! **

**"Hippolyta! I see that you have taken good care of the horses - but is it truly well advised to ride on the black stallion?, "Amanda worriedly asked. "He is very ill tempered and he is known to tolerate only one Master and Rider! "**

**"Oh, this fine black maned horse boy is ever so kind. He was so curious when he saw a woman Rider that he wanted to test me! He has told me lots about his Master and Rider. He thinks the world of him!, "Hippolyta said. "His chestnut maned friend is another matter. He is a very prudent and cautious sort! He even tells me that women cannot ride horses at all!"**

**"Strange, "Amanda told her. "I rode him once, bareback. He was ever so kind and took me to one of my patients in dire need."**

**Now Hippolyta saw Alexander and Hephaestion. **

**"Amanda! You told me the truth, as always - but I could not believe it before I saw it with my own eyes! You have two MEN here ! "**

**"Alexander and Hephaestion are my guests for the winter, it seems, "Amanda explained. "They wanted to learn more about the Illyrian landscape. They live in the Grotto nearby. "**

**"Strange, They are satisfied with a simple Illyrian Grotto?, "Hippoloyta asked. " These magnificent horse boys say that they used to live in a Castle with huge stables, hundreds of other horses all together. I know that horses never lie - but are there actually such places?"**

**Her eyes were round and filled with sheer disbelief. Alexander blushed. **

**"My Father's house is very big, I suppose. His stables, too, "he answered Hippolyta. "And you, our new friend, methinks that you are a Horse Whisperer. I have heard about it, but never actually met one! Howcome that you are here in this wilderness?"**

**"I am a Scythian Amazon - but I had a slight disagreement with my tribe so now I live here in the calm and secure wilderness, I and my dear horses."**

**"It seems that we all have a lot in common regarding disagreements, "Alexander stated. "Let us have supper together, my new friend. Also, many thanks for taking care of our horses. They seem to like you, and they are excellent judges of character."**

**Amanda and Hephaestion cooked a delicious evening meal together. They all sat down and enjoyed fried boar, mushroom stew, roasted woodland roots and boiled herbs. Afterwards they ate raspberries and apples. There was an ample supply of cool mountain water and raspberry brandy to drink to the evening meal. **

**The horses ate their fill of fragrant hay and autumn apples, merrily neighing and grumbling near the Grotto. Ptolema and the puppies shared the meal indoors, eating in bowls on the floor. **

**They ate well and for a long time. The food and drinks were delicious, the conversation was candid and friendly and the four people spent a very good time together. **

**It was a true Feast in Exile. **

**TBC in Illyrian Midwinter. **

**Hazards Of The Healer will now take a break of a few weeks, since my Muses want to make a Yuletide Special, Illyrian Midwinter. They will also write another tale, long in the planning, Hour Of The Wolf.**


	13. Springtime Hope

Hello all,

Now Hazards of the Healer is back. It has been a very long and hard winter filled with dangers and hardships, but also much mirth andfriendship. Now Spring comes with New Hope for all. Amanda will meet with unexpected changes that will call for a drastic decision.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Thirteen**

**Illyria, Spring 337 BC**

**First Day Of Spring**

Amanda was busy watching over her garden and herbal plantations. There had been rapid progress since the snow had disappeared. She heard the sounds of her new friends bathing in the creek. They were merrily frolicking in the cold water and enjoying the first outdoor bath together with all dogs. Lyllia the Lynx sat far away from the creek, watching them with great suspicion. She could simply not understand how anyone at all would go into all that cold and nasty water of their own free will.

It was a warm and sunny day. Now all snow had melted away and the grass had started to grow. It was fresh and light green andBucephalus and Castor merrily munched at it. There were lots of flowers on the meadow. White and light green snow drops, yellow and purple crocuses and also white, yellow and blue hepaticas kept company with beautiful Christmas Roses that had erred from Amanda's Secret Garden. The horses nibbled at all flowers but let the Christmas Roses alone. Amanda had told them that they were highly poisonous. Castor nodded as if he wanted to say that he already knew this!

After the bath they all shared a tasty outdoor meal. Alexander and Hephaestion had roasted pork and Amanda provided mushroom stew, Spring salad and boiled sweet roots and parsnips. They ate well and for a long time, all until the sun went down in the West, paining the sky in colours of rose, purple, gold and orange. Now it suddenly turned chilly and they all wrapped their fur cloaks round them.

Alexander and Hephaestion thanked Amanda for the meal and went inside their homely Grotto. Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia eagerly followed them.

"We have a fine life here, Alexander - but we cannot stay here forever, "Hephaestion told his Golden One. "What shall we do. We could go back to Dodona. Your Mother must have some news from Macedon. "

"Yes, she sure has - but she is not all that reliable when Father is involved, "Alexander replied. "We must go there all the same, but I prefer to wait another week. I can feel inside that something soon will turn up."

Amanda had keen hearing and she heard their conversation. A cold hand clutched at her heart. Then Ptolema and the puppies came to her and ushered her inside her own Grotto.

It was evening and time for all to go to sleep.

**Dream Of An Empty Cave**

Amanda had always been a sound sleeper. She did not need much sleep, but the slumbers she got were deep and sound, filled with dreams of Healing, flowers and herbs, also about all her animal friends. Of late the Goddess had also sent her some very strange dreams about the handsome young men living in the Grotto nearby.

Amanda had the Gift of True Dreaming. This night a very special such dream came to her.

/ She saw the grotto of Alexander and Hephaestion. It was empty and deserted. All their things were gone, their cozy makeshift bed of furs and blankets, their food store, their weapons and their cooking utensils. No horses came to her for a treat. Peritasand Pollux had followed their Dear Masters. Even Lyllia the Lynx was gone. Amanda and her dogs were all on their own in her Grotto.

Amanda had never felt such desolate loneliness in all her life.

Now she saw a road, leading over lands, seas, rivers, vast forests and mountains. It led far away, to countries she had never seen, and not even knew that they existed. Armies marched on this road. They were always victorious, even during the most difficult circumstances. The Golden One and his auburn haired friend rode in front of the armies. They were cheered by many, but also envied and threatened by some.

The scene changed. She saw a gray and gloomy room with a bed in the middle. The sight filled her with such grief and sorrow that tears ran freely from her eyes. The Golden One was embracing someone on the bed. He was crying and screaming out loud, his voice hoarse from inconsolable grief.

Amanda now saw who was lying on the bed.

It was Hephaestion! He was no longer amongst the Living! /

She woke up, rising from her pillows with an anguished gasp for air. Many disturbing True Dreams had come to her, but none so crystal clear and ominous as this one.

Amanda knew what she had to do, even if it was against her very personality and better judgment.

**Springtime Visitors**

Days came and went, much the same. It seemed that all would remain as usual and that nothing ever would change.

Then, one day everything suddenly changed!

Amanda sat on a stone, prudently arranging her newly picked healing herbs. It was the very first spring harvest and she enjoyed the sweet and fresh smell and their crisp green colours. Ptolema and her puppies played and frolicked around her. They were not puppies anymore, no, they were big she dogs now. Their brothers were even bigger, grown bold and muscular together with their Dear Masters. Amanda had never seen such fierce and brave hunting dogs before. They had even bested a whole pack of wolves during the hardest days of winter.

Lyllia the Lynx had grown into a big and dangerous cat now, too. She was supposed to join her family in the forest, but she adamantly refused to leave her Dear Master Hephaestion. In his company she behaved like a cute little kitten. It was a very strange sight, the big lynx with her tufted ears and stubby tail, purring and gently striking herself around him and his beautiful muscular legs, resting her head in his lap.

Now there were unfamiliar sounds on the meadow. A whole company of MEN arrived. Not any men. They were superbly mounted and armed, even if their armour was hidden under fine fur cloaks. Amanda had never seen such finery before. Their leader was a huge and awesome warrior riding a big gray stallion that looked especially surly and bad tempered. He had long black hair and a black beard. There was an aura of strength and authority around him and he frightened Amanda out of her wits. She collected all her valuable spring herbs and quickly hid herself behind the rose hip bushes.

Alexander and Hephaestion came out from their grotto with all their animal friends. The horses ran towards their equine friends, neighing in an especially friendly manner towards the big gray stallion.

"Cleitus ! Demaratos ! And - all of you, my dear Companions ! I have missed you so much!"

Alexander embraced them all, especially the big black haired man. Hephaestion also embraced them. Peritas and Pollux ran around, merrily barking and yelping. They were vigilant watch dogs, but they clearly saw that these newly arrivals were good friends to their Dear Masters. They, too greeted them with fond friendship. There was such cheering and laughter that they all had to know each other very well. Amanda clearly saw that they had been missing each other a lot. She had never seen such a fond reunion.

Now she watched all the new arrivals from her safe place amongst the thorny rose hip bushes. Their leader, the big black haired man looked reliable and trustworthy. Amanda instantly liked him a lot, especially since he reminded her of her father. His older, slightly grizzled friend had a paunch and did not look as warlike as the others. He was dressed in a woolen tunic, chiton and cloak in a finer and more elaborate pattern than the others. Then there was a big young man with a beak like nose. He looked kind and orderly. Strangely, he had a distant similarity with Alexander. His friend with the blond, curly hair had the looks of a womanizer all over him. Amanda made a notice to especially beware of him. Two wiry and wild looking twins rushed forward to greet Alexander. They could have passed as Mountain Illyrians. One man accompanied them. He was tall, muscular and black haired, an impressive fellow, looking strong and reliable. Amanda was astounded over the warm smile he gave Alexander and the ice cold sneer he offered Hephaestion. Amanda could have liked him, but when she saw his strange attitude towardsHephaestion she immediately changed her opinion.

Behind them all were two inseparable, tall, strong and handsome men. One was dark with short, shining black hair, the other had a long, glossy dark brown hair mane. They were heavily armed and kept a close watch over the rest of the Companions. Amanda realized that they were two Guards.

They all certainly were men, but strangely Amanda did not feel any fear of them. Alexander and Hephaestion liked them and their appearance had made them happy. That was all that Amanda needed to know.

Now she did something quite unusual and out of character.

She rose and stepped out from the rose hip bramble, bravely walking towards the newly arrivals.

**Springtime Hope**

One moment they sat all on their own on their stone, preparing for a springtime outing in the budding and blooming Illyrianforest. Then, all at once they were surrounded by happy and cheering Companions and friends.

"Alexander! We bring good tidings to you, "Demaratos from Corinth merrily called out. "King Philip has changed his ways. He misses you dearly and he wants you back. You are his son and heir, the one to help him rule and lead his victorious armies. All past grudges are forgiven."

Alexander looked crestfallen. It took a long time for him to actually understand what was said, then a smile lit him up from the inside until all of him was shining with a golden aura of hope and freedom.

"My sincerest thanks for these good tidings, my dear Demaratos, "he answered. "I certainly will return with you all. The best is to see you all again. We sure have been missing you. Please share our hospitality before we go back to Macedon. You must be very hungry after such a long travel."

"Yes, but we had a stay with Queen Olympias in Dodona, "Cleitus answered."Your Dear Mother sends her fondest greetings to you, Alexander, and to Hephaestion, too."

Amanda noticed that a shadow passed over Alexander's face before he nodded in thanks. It seemed that his relations with his mother were not all that fond and loving.

So Alexander was the son of a southern King. Amanda was not the least surprised. She had always understood that her newneighbours were very special. Now they would soon be leaving their grotto and her company. She felt tears rising in her eyes, but she proudly forced them back.

"I am Amanda of the Mountain Illyrians, "she greeted them. "I wish you to share my hospitality, too."

The Companions watched her with astonishment. A WOMAN in the company of Alexander and Hephaestion! She was not very tall, but she had an aura of knowledge and sheer authority. Her hair was blond and shining and her eyes were green, deep set and filled with secret knowledge. They all found her formidable, especially Cleitus and the Guards.

"Amanda is a local Healer, "Alexander explained. "She has been of great help to us during this time of Exile."

Hephaestion produced a newly killed boar and then he addressed Lysimachos and Leonnatos.

"You two are good cooks. Help me roast this one. We need lots of food to satisfy you all, "he said with a warm smile.

"I will provide the mushrooms and vegetables, "Amanda gently offered. Then she quickly returned to her safe grotto and rosehipbramble, not wanting the new arrivals to see her blushing and trembling.

Alexander beckoned to all the Companions, gathering them in a close circle around him. Then, in a few words, he told them Amanda's strange and tragic history.

"This lady is off limits to you, my friends, "he adamantly told them. "Especially you, Perdiccas, you will keep your hands off her! And I must also tell you that she is very strong and skilled for a woman. "

Alexander did not notice that Cleitus was not present in the circle.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Farewell To Illyria

Hello all,

Amanda's small, safe and secure little Illyrian world is rapidly changing into something quite unexpected. Her new friends are calling out to her in an alluring but also scary manner. Also, she feels a strong sense of obligation to try to avert the Ill Omens she has seen. Soon she will have to make a drastic decision.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Fourteen**

**Spring Courtship Of Man And Woman**

Amanda returned to her cave with her green eyes suddenly filled with tears. She was feeling so very sad that she could barely find the mushrooms and vegetables. Soon her orderly and practical mind returned and she put the tasty food in the frying pan and boiling kettle. She sat down to watch the delicious mushroom stew and the boiling spring herbs and roots. It would not do to let the food burn when she had such celebrious guests coming all the way from the distant Court of Macedon.

Amanda knew very little of where or what Macedon was.

Soon the mushrooms were fried. She poured them from the frying pan into a cauldron, adding some flour and milk, letting them simmer in their delicious juices. Amanda was so occupied with the cooking and her feelings of loss and grief that she did not notice that someone had entered her grotto. Then suddenly there was a dark shadow in the opening. It was the black haired man called Cleitus. Ptolema and her puppies came to him, strangely fawning around him, yelping in a friendly manner and merrily wagging their tails.

_/ "He cannot be that dangerous, "Amanda mused to herself. "My dogs are good judges of character." /_

She looked at him. The light was shining on him, his broad shoulders, his formidable black hair mane and his deep set brown eyes. He was one of the most handsome men Amanda had ever seen. She also realized that he was not at all like Alexander and Hephaestion.

No, this man clearly had an eye for women!

A strange aura of warmth and friendliness filled her lonesome grotto.

"Amanda, you are quite a formidable woman, living out here all on your own in this wilderness, "he politely addressed her. "May I keep you company when you are cooking this excellent food? It smells quite delicious !"

"Yes, you may sit over there, "Amanda answered, "but please do not upset my cooking. I have never prepared a meal for Royalty before!"

She adamantly pointed towards the bed of furs. Cleitus sat down, watching her lithe and slender form as she did her cooking. She was dressed in a spring green woolen tunic, an elaborately knitted blue green shawl, soft dear skin boots and she even wore leather trousers. There was an unfamiliar aura of strength and deep knowledge about her, as if she was not a woman at all. Cleitus clearly knew that she was off limits to him, but soon he could not contain himself.

She was the most beautiful and alluring woman he had ever met !

Amanda could clearly feel Cleitus watching her with more and more improper interest. Then he rose from the fur bed. A strong arm was placed over her shoulders. He was much too friendly, Amanda thought. Then he even pinched her bottom! His grasp was very strong, it almost hurt her. She reacted with a spontaneous outrage, grabbing at the frying pan and smashing it straight on his head.

He fell like a clubbed ox, resting unconscious on the floor of her grotto. Amanda looked at him with dismay, the frying pan still in her hand.

_/ "Oh no. I did not mean to hit him that hard, "she thought. "He is a friend of Alexander. I even liked him when I first saw him. Whatever will they think of me now?" /_

"Cleitus ! Where are you?"

The two guards came rushing into the grotto. They stopped, looking at the older man on the floor with astonishment and alarm. Then they saw Amanda with the frying pan in her hand.

"Oh no. What have you done to him?, " Stefanos asked with deep concern.

"He disturbed me in my cooking! He even pinched my bottom!, "Amanda called out in an outrage. "Your young friends have been with me all autumn and winter and they NEVER made any improper advances to me ! Then all you MEN come here, upsetting my fine order! It seems that you even intend to take Alexander and Hephaestion away from me ! "

Alexios knelt at Cleitus' side, closely examining him.

"He is not badly hurt, just a bump and a bruising, "he reassuringly stated. "Fortunately our good Captain has a very thick head. This will teach him not to make any improper advances to unknown ladies!"

"Yes, I told him to leave her alone!, "Stefanos answered. "Pinching women's bottoms might pass in the joy houses for Pella, but not in this desolate wilderness. She is a formidable woman, living out her all on her own. Hephaestion told me that they would have been very badly off without her benign help. Well, she certainly can take care of herself. "

Amanda now came to her senses, seeing that the Guards were friendly and understanding. She put down the frying pan and swiftly produced a jug of raspberry wine. She knelt at Cleitus' side and held it under his nose. His nostrils fluttered and the colour returned to his cheeks. When she held the jug to his lips he drank from it, several big gulps. Then he sat up with a cough, watching Amanda with astonishment.

"You! YOU!, "he said, pointing at her. "You are an even more formidable woman than I expected. I will certainly not try to pinch your bottom again!"

Amanda gave him a watchful smile as he rose from the floor in a wobbly manner.

"I am glad to hear that you have changed your ways, my good man, "she told him. "I did not mean to hit you that hard, it's just that I am my own woman out here. No one makes such advances to me !"

Then they sat down all three, sharing the raspberry wine and sampling the mushroom and vegetable stew. They found that they had much to talk about. When no one pinched her bottom Amanda quite liked these rough and outspoken men. They also shared their friendship and concern for Alexander and Hephaestion.

**Spring Courtship Of Horses**

Now there came a violent clattering of hooves from outdoors.

"Oh no! NO ! All our horses are running away!, voices called out in dismay. "And even Castor and Bucephalus!"

Amanda went outdoors with words of consolation.

"You need not worry, my good men. I know where your horses are heeded. They will come to no harm and they will be in a amuch better mood when they come back to you. "

She was so reassuring that the young men did not go chasing after their horses. They sat down waiting for the meal, their stomachs audibly rumbling.

Soon there were hooves clattering from the other direction. Little Caroly came together with Nausikkaa and little Nousi. All Hippolyta's other stallions accompanied the little equine family. They went straight to Amanda, pitifully grumbling and putting their heads into her lap. Hippolyta followed her horses. The Amazon was in a clear outrage. Her hair was dishevelled and her clothes in disarray.

"Amanda! Whatever have you done? Inviting all those MEN to your dwelling - and they have brought a whole herd of horny STALLIONS! They are having their way with all my mares right now! They scared all my stallions away - and only Nausikkaa is decent enough to have nothing to do with all these bold newcomers. "

Amanda smiled and embraced her friend.

"Hippolyta, you must calm yourself down. It's very strange, "she mused. "They say that women will never be satisfied, not with anything at all! Perhaps they are right. You have complained for a long time that you needed new blood coming into your horse farm. Here you have got it. Those war stallions are the finest pick from the Court of Macedon!"

"Macedon! Whatever is Macedon! They should have asked ME first!," the Amazon prudently stated.

Then she realized that the domestic disturbance on her horse farm in fact was a true Blessing. She went around and befriended all Amanda's new guests, telling them all about the Scythian Amazons and their superb horsemanship.

They all shared the tasty and sumptuous meal, eating and drinking their fill. When they had befriended one another and sat talking all the stallions returned. They were totally exhausted, trudging and panting. All Hippolyta's mares came after them, eagerly running and whinnying in a friendly and exalted manner."

The Amazon smiled to her dear horses.

"Oh my, it seems that they all are satiated. I will probably have a whole herd of fine little foals next spring!"

**Redeeming Of A Midwinter Promise**

All company shared a sumptuous meal of roasted boar, mushroom stew and boiled spring roots and vegetables. They ate and talked, then they ate some more. They had cool mountain water to the meal, and then some raspberry wine. The talk was so good since they had so much to catch up on. The Companions told Alexander and Hephaestion about all events in Pella and Macedon. They also brought the fondest greetings from King Philip, Queen Olympias, the General Amyntor and the Lady Theano.

Amanda listened with great interest. She found all these people and places very exciting and she wished that she could get to know them better. Her grotto and Illyrian mountains were safe places, her life was lonely, but safe and predictable. The world outside was endless, unknown and filled with dangers and deceit.

Amanda pondered and considered all new options with great care. When the dinner was over she had come to a decision. Hippolyta watched her with great concern. They had been friends for a very long time now and the Amazon knew the Healer well enough to realize what she had on her mind.

"Amanda, you know that what you do will change your life forever, "she told her friend. "We will probably never meet again."

"I know, Hippolyta, but the Goddess has told me what I must do. It is the only right thing."

They embraced and wished one another a good nights sleep before Hippolyta went away followed by all her horses. There were tears in both their eyes.

The Companions were very tired. They put up their tent on the meadow and went inside to instantly fall sleep. The horses hobbled around for some time, munching on hay and spring grass before they, too, fell asleep, utterly exhausted from their amorous day at Hippolyta's horse farm. The she dogs circled the perimeter, vigilantly watching over them all. Alexander and Hephaestion sat on their stone, watching the star lit sky together. Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia sat at their feet, protecting their Dear Masters. Amanda slowly went over to them.

"Alexander, there is something I would like to ask you, "she softly addressed him.

"Yes, Amanda, "he answered, realizing that she had something really serious to discuss.

"You remember that during the Midwinter Festivity you promised to grant me any favour that I would ask from you. Now you will soon be restored to your true rank and station. "She then became silent for a long time, carefully considering every word. "Alexander! I want you to take me away from here. I want to follow you and Hephaestion to your homeland, and out into the wide world, even all the way to Persia when you go there ! You know, I do not even know where all these countries are - but I want to be with you and give whatever help and assistance I am able to offer. I have great knowledge in Healing and cooking. Isn't that something for an Army on campaign?"

Alexander watched her with great astonishment. He became silent for a long time, carefully considering her offer. Then he answered.

"Amanda, my dear friend, I am proud and honoured that you want to follow me on my Campaign. It will not be easy, no, we will meet with many dangers and much hardship. Not much in Macedon or Persia is like Illyria. You will meet with many things that you do not understand - but you will also be of great help to us all. I gladly take you with me. "

A star fell from the sky, flaring with a joyful sizzling sound. They all watched it, finding it a Good Omen for their future together.

**Farewell To Illyria**

Alexander and the Companions had been to the Illyrian Village. They all were warmly welcomed during a sumptuous Spring Feast. Amanda had said a long and tear filled farewell to her parents and Jun. Strangely, they were not very surprised by her unusual decision.

There had been a sumptuous Spring Feast at Hippolyta's horse farm, too. It was a joyous festivity - but also very sad. The Amazon and the Healer both knew that it was the very last time they shared a meal and they would miss each other immensely.

All the horses frolicking together on the verdant spring meadows put the smiles back to their faces - but it was a bitter sweet joy.

Before they left the horse farm Hippolyta came with a big gray mare at the rain. She was finely arrayed and snorted with disbelief at what was to become of her.

"Amanda, This is Megaira, "Hippolyta stated in a serious manner. "She is a very fine brood mare, but she also has a very bad manner. I saw that she fancied Black Cleitus' big bad tempered stallion Gorgon and I know that she would like to accompany you and him on your journey. You are not a good Rider - but in time you will learn, and I could not give you a better riding mare than Megaira!"

Amanda embraced her Amazon friend and thanked her. There were even more tears from both of them.

"Oh, Hippolyta, it is a prizeless Gift that you offer me. I know that you do not want to part from your dear horses at all - and Meagaira is one of your very favourites!"

"Yes, Amanda, that's why I offer her to you. You will need and deserve the very best for this most adventurous and dangerous journey of yours!"

Amanda climbed the big mare and rode at the side of Cleitus and Gorgon. Hippolyta stood at the gates of her beloved horse farm. She waved and waved forever at Amanda, who turned her head backwards until she could no longer see the horse farm and the golden haired Amazon at the gate.

Now all their things were packed. Amanda had her valuable herbs and tools of Healing in four big leather sac safely loaded and secured on a prudent packing donkey, together with spare clothes and a bed roll with furs and blankets . Her personal belongings were packed in a sturdy leather knapsack hung over her shoulder. She had dressed herself in a warming deep green woolen tunic, leather trousers and soft dear skin boots, and wrapped herself in a wolf fur cloak. Now she sealed her grotto with a curtain of thorny rose hip branches that Hephaestion had made for her. Then she took a last farewell of her beautiful garden. It was filled with crocuses and snow drops and the Midwinter Roses were budding and blooming. It was the most beautiful time of the year. She almost cried when she realized that she set her eyes on it for the very last time. Hephaestion came and put his arm around her.

"You can still change your decision, "he gently told her. "We will understand. You have a good and safe life here. We cannot promise you that."

"I know, Hephaestion, I know, "she solemnly answered. "I will not change my ways now. I want to follow you, and I want to follow HIM."

She looked at Alexander. He was mounted on Bucephalus, dressed in a Royal red tunic and chiton, his wolf fur cloak swirling around him. His hair shone like a golden lion's mane in the bright morning sun. He was the very image of youtful adventure and prosperity. At the same time he conveyed the security of long time Royalty and Authority.

Amanda felt safe in his company. She would follow him to the very end of the Earth.

Now Cleitus beckoned to her. Gorgon stomped eagerly and looked wit anticipation at her and the gray mare. Amanda mounted Megaira and let her come up at the side of the ill mannered stallion and his even worse Rider. They rode at the side of Alexander and Hephaestion.

Amanda looked back at her dear grotto and rose hip bramble once more, then she set her eyes on the long and windling road before them.

Illyria lay behind them. All the wide world awaited them with new experiences and glorious adventures.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. A Queen In Exile

Hello all,

Now Amanda is on the road together with her new friends. Her life will never be the same again. There are also new and most unexpected feelings to cope with.

Then there is another new *friend*. Queen Olympias awaits them in Dodona. She has longed for her dear son for a very long tome. Now she will see that Alexander brings a most unexpected new friend.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reaading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Fifteen**

**A Queen In Exile**

**Dodona, 337 BC**

Once she had a beautiful Golden son. She had great expectations for him. Now she did not even know where he was. He had been far away from her ever since the fatal Wedding Day lat year. At least she knew that he was alive. She would have felt it in the very core of her heart if something fatal had happened to him.

She also knew that Hephaestion was with him. It felt good that her son had such a good and steadfast friend as a Companion during this bitter Exile.

There had been good news of late. Her former husband King Philip was missing his son and Heir. He wanted a reconciliation.Demaratos from Corinth had come, together with Alexander's most faithful Companions, Black Cleitus and the faithful GuardsStefanos and Alexios. She had offered them what meager hospitality an Exiled Queen was able to manage.

She enjoyed their company and their good tidings more than she wanted to admit even to herself.

Now the young men were on their way to look for Alexander. He was known to be far away in distant Illyria.

Her dear son would soon be on his way back to her.

Olympias sat in her Secret Garden, amongst crocuses, a sea of blue scilla and shining white snow drops. She was talking to her dear snakes. Glaucos and Hypnos were merrily hissing back to her. They longed for Alexander and Hephaestion, too. There was a whole family of friendly vipers, that she found to be very good guards and companions. They liked the Exiled Queen since she used to feed them with honeyed milk every day. She talked to them, too.

They were not used to that. Most people used to scream and run away at the very sight of them.

The vipers knew that the red haired woman was a most unusual Mistress.

**A Merry Ride**

**On The Road To Epirus, 337 BC**

Megaira missed her Dear Mistress, all her equine friends and her lovely horse farm. Now she was on the road. It had been a very long and arduous journey and she knew that it would be even longer.

How very far away she would be going the gray mare did not know.

She enjoyed her company. Hippolyta had tried to introduce her to many stallions. None had been to her liking - not until the gray and enormous Gorgon came to the horse farm. He was most adamant in his courtship. Megaira kicked and bolted but it was just for show. When he at long last came to her she found the mating most enjoyable.

She even knew deep inside that she would have a very fine little gray foal next year!

Now she was merrily trotting along her new friend. His Rider was a black maned very big man. Magaira liked him, too. Now he had taken Amanda in his arms and let her ride in front of him on Gorgon. The Healer was not a very good Rider and she became very tired and saddle sore when she sat on Megaira's broad back. Cleitus had seen this and offered her a ride together with him.

"Yes, "Amanda said as he embraced her and sat her comfortably into his lap, "But you must promise to behave properly!"

Cleitus nodded.

"I always behave properly towards ladies, "he prudently told her.

All the company smiled and laughed when they heard this.

Amanda missed her homely Grotto and her Illyrian friends. Now she had new friends, though. She enjoyed to ride together with Alexander's Companions more than she wanted to admit even to herself.

Black Cleitus was the one she liked the most. He reminded her of her dear Father, even if he was much younger. She used to ride together with him on his ill mannered war stallion Gorgon. The bad tempered stallion became almost sweet and docile when he had Megaira at his side and the Healer on his back. Sometimes the mare bit him and kicked at him - but it was mostly to keep up appearances.

This day was a lovely and sweet spring day. The sun was warming after the long and cold winter. All Nature was adorned in her most beautiful attire. Flowers were blooming in abundance, offering bright and mellow colours and sweet fragrances. The trees had sprouted fresh green leaves and the birds sat singing sweet songs of courtship and longing on the branches.

Amanda felt herself become very warm and comfortable in the arms of Cleitus. She allowed herself to lean back to him, almost melting into his arms. It was an unfamiliar and unexpected feeling.

Suddenly she felt something very hard and demanding rising up towards her behind. The warm and comfortable feeling quickly faded away and was replaced by fright and outrage. She violently smacked at Cleitus' fingers.

"Cleitus! Now you are not behaving properly! "she called out to him.

"I know, I know, my good Healer - but I am a MAN and you are a most formidable woman. I cannot help myself", he told her, blushing.

The Healer jumped down from him and mounted Megaira once more.

"It is much better to become tired and saddle sore, "she muttered to herself.

Now they saw a very big village towering in front of them. Amanda had never seen so many big houses and so many people in all her life. Dodona was not a big city, but for the Healer it was enormous. She looked around, feeling herself become quite overwhelmed. It felt good that Cleitus, the Guards and Alexander and Hephaestion was at her side.

Even so she felt uncomfortable with all the houses and people. When they came near the Royal Palace she could take it no more. She was so very afraid of Alexander's Mother. She had heard and understood that she was a most dangerous woman.

Amanda had never met a real Queen before. She did not know how to cope with such an encounter.

She saw a friendly hedge of thorny rose hips and junipers. In its midst was an almost invisible Portal that beckoned to her. Amanda ushered Megaira into it. The big mare willingly went through. She, too was uncomfortable with all the big houses and the many people.

She came straight into a most lovely Garden. It remained her of her own Secret Garden way back in Illyria.

A red haired woman sat on a moss clad stone talking to a whole lot of snakes.

Amanda instantly liked her. She saw that she was another Healer and Snake Charmer.

She immediately went to befriend the red haired woman.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. The Secret Garden At Dodona

Hello all,

Amanda has now arrived at Dodona with her new friends. She has never been in a city before and much is new and frightening to her. She escapes into a Secret Garden - but who might the strange redhaired woman be?

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Sixteen**

**The Secret Garden At Dodona**

Amanda rode through the Secret Garden, looking at all its marvels. She saw a most impressive collection of flower beds. There were foxgloves, henbane, monkshood, Spring Roses and more of the most powerful poisonous plants and flowers than theIllyrian Healer had ever seen in her whole life.

boldly went to the red haired woman. She jumped down from Megaira and tried to approach the fellow Healer in a gracious manner. She was not successful, though. She was so saddle sore that she stumbled and fell on her nose into the emerald green and fresh spring grass. Its fragrant smell hit her nose and comforted her in the humiliating situation. A whole bunch of crocuses, windflowers and coltsfeet offered a gentle caress and she rubbed her nose into the lovely bouquet. Then she rose on hands and knees. A friendly but very hard grasp at the nape of her neck hauled her up and helped her to make a swifter rise to her feet. It was Megaira. Hippolyta had trained the big mare to assist a fallen Rider in such a manner. It was most helpful, but also most surprising.

Amanda found herself staring into a pair of gray green eyes surrounded by a cascade of magnificent, fiery red hair. Theyexamied her in a curious manner since their owner was not used to surprise visitors.

"And who might you be? I see that you have been on a long and arduous ride, my new friend, "the red haired woman stated.

"Yes, indeed, but it is in company of some very good friends, "Amanda replied, making a small curtsey. "I saw the entrance to your lovely Secret Garden. It reminds me of my own, but yours is larger. It is very beautiful, so many flowers - but I see that most of them are poisonous! Why is that, you a Healer and all?"

The red haired woman smiled to herself, as to a private and most amusing joke.

"One might call me a Healer of sorts, "she answered. "You are a very good judge of character, my new friend. I am Myrtale and I have been many things in my days. My very special flower beds are most useful. Sometimes there is a necessary call for the most potent *Healing* herbs."

"I am Amanda, a Healer from the Mountain Illyrians, "the Healer said, "But your *patients* must be a very strange lot! I have concoctions of henbane and monkshood, but I have never actually used them! Are you one of the Oracles of Dodona? You look like you have great knowledge."

"No, I am not an Oracle, my dear - but I am closely related to them. Come and sit down here at my side. It seems that we have lots in common."

Amanda sat down at the moss clad stone. Now she saw that Myrtale was dressed in a very fine gown made of soft wool woven. It was emerald green and emboidered with golden threads. She had an emerald green cloak made of velvet and lined with the finest furs Amanda had ever seen. Around her neck was a golden chain sparkling with emeralds and her wrists sported golden bracelets also with emeralds.

_/ Oh my, this Healer must have clients who are much better of than mine, "Amanda mused to herself. /_

Now the snakes came up to the Healer. One was much larger than the others. Amanda had never seen such a big snake before. She gently stroke his big head and let his cloven tongue examine her.

"Your snakes are very fine and friendly, my Lady. This one is much bigger than Mother Viper who lives at my home."

"Oh, Glaucos is from faraway in the East. It seems that snakes grow much bigger in Persia and India. He has told me that he has relatives who are much bigger even tham him."

Now a small viper put up her head and hissed at Megaira. The giant mare lifted her big hoof and prepared to crush him. Amanda adamantly called out to her.

"No, NO, Megaira! You must spare him. He means you no harm, he is just curious!"

The big mare took a step back, frowning at her Dear Mistress and her strange new company.

"Your mare is very fine and sensible. She reminds me of one other at my husbands stables. He is a stallion, ridden by a most reliable and trustworthy man. Oh, how very strange, here he comes!"

Suddenly Gorgon broke through the Secret Portal in the rose hip and juniper hedge. Cleitus was on his back. The huge gray stallion came up to Megaira and gently nuzzled her. Cleitus jumped off his formidable war stallion and went down on one knee, bowing before the red haired woman.

"My Queen Olympias, I have done as you commanded. Your dear son Alexander is safe and sound and ready to meet you at the Palace Hall. I see that you have already met Amanda. I can highly recommend her. She is a formidable woman and a most skilled Healer!"

Amanda blushed now when she realized the true nature of her new found friend. Now she could see why Myrtale needed a whole Garden filled with poisonous herbs and flowers.

The Witch Queen! The Poison Queen! Queen Olympias was that and much more. Now it was Amanda's turn to smile secretely to herself.

All unknowing she had managed to befriend one of the most dangerous women on the Goddesses' green Earth!

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. Meetings At Dodona

Hello all,

Alexander meets his Mother at Dodona. It is a fond reunion - but Pella and Macedon awaits and the Future is most uncertain. This is a short chapter. My Muses have been very lazy of late. Hopefully next week's entry will become longer.

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Seventeen**

**Dodona 337 BC**

**A Meeting Of Healers**

Amanda enjoyed her afternoon with the red haired woman. Her dear departed Grandmother had been an outstanding Healer and she had taught Amanda everything that she knew about Healing and Midwifery. After she passed away Amanda had never met another Healer, until now.

The red haired woman had the most unusual skills, especially with poisonous plants. It was very interesting to discuss all the properties of plants and potions with her. Amanda learned a lot about poisons and their antidotes. She was quite impressed by this extraordinary knowledge of her new friend. It was a very interesting afternoon. The sun was shining and it was the hitherto warmest day of spring. The many flowers blossoming all over the garden filled the air with their fragrances. Amanda looked at a large flower bed with Midwinter Roses. There were so many colours and varieties of them, even more than in Amanda's own Secret Garden back in distant Illyria. She picked one beautiful rose coloured flower, smelling it.

"These are a very strange variety, "she told her new friend. "They look so beautiful, one cannot think that they could be of any practical use at all. Instead they are a very potent remedy. In the right amount they are helpful against the most dangerous fevers and illnesses. Too much of them can be lethal, though."

"I know, my friend. The white hellebore is one of Nature's wonders. It thrives when all else is dead and frozen. It even blooms in the coldest days of Midwinter. It has offered comfort to me many times, in many ways. "

Amanda saw a strange shadow pass over the features of the red haired Healer. She realized that her new friend might not always use plants for Healing only...

Megaira was not all that interested in the conversation of herbs and Healing. She wandered around in the Secret Garden, looking for something to eat. She sniffed at the plants and flowers. Strangely, all of them were poisonous and inedible. SHe was not sure about the grass, either. All those poisonous plants might have permeated it. The big gray mare stood looking at all the beauty around her. She became more hungry for every minute and at last her stomach grumbled pitifully. The read haired woman heard it. She discretely beckoned to a servant.

"Go to the stable hands and tell them to prepare a fine meal of barley gruel and spring hay. We have a distant and very special guest here today."

Then she turned to Amanda.

"Your mare is very clever not to eat anything here in my garden. One cannot know what will happen..."

Now Cleitus and Gorgon came. Amanda had a chilling surprise when she realized the true nature of her new Healer friend.

She was no Healer at all. No, she was Alexander's mother, the famous and feared Queen Olympias.

Strangely, Amanda knew that she would have at least one most reliable woman friend at the Macedonian Court.

**A Meeting Of Son And Mother**

Queen Olympias strode inside the castle. Her emerald green gown flowed and billowed around her, bringing the springtime beauty inside with her. Many men were gathered in Hall. Amongst them was a red haired man looking very much like the Queen. He was having a fond and welcoming conversation with Alexander and Hephaestion and the Companions. The Golden One saw the formidable red haired woman and immediately he went to her.

They shared a long and warm embrace. The warmth and strength glowed and flowed around them. Amanda could actually see a fiery and golden halo surround them.

"Alexander, my dear son. You are well and with me again, "Olympias said. "I am so happy to see you. I have waited so long..."

"Yes, Mother. Now all is well again. Soon we will go home to Pella. One wonders what we will find there..."

A sumptuous dinner was served in Hall. All shared it, eating and drinking with a hearty appetite. Queen Olympias sat together with the men, partaking in their planning and conversations. Amanda shared her seat and in between they talked more about potions and Healing.

After dinner Alexander and Olympias went outdoors into the Secret Garden. The air was chilly and the full moon could not warm them. They pulled their fur cloaks aroud them as they stood for a long time talking and planning, talking and planning.

Little they knew that the things they planned for would happen much, much sooner than they expected.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Oracle At Dodona

Hello all,

Amanda is curious about the famous Oracle of Dodona. Her curiosity will be satisfied - but she will learn that there is more than she expects in the Future, both of happiness and sorrow.

If you want to go back to previous chapters I hope that this link to the whole tale at the FFnet will work:

s/8362520/1/Hazards-of-the-Healer

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Eighteen**

**The Oracle At Dodona**

Epirus was a lovely place with deep forests and small farms and villages all around. Amanda found it very similar to her Illyria.Dodona was not a big city, more like an overgrown village. She quickly found her ways all around the city. She even liked it. She had never seen shops and a big market place before. Cleitus accompanied her and helped her to make some well needed purchases, fabrics and clothes and some extra herbal remedies that she wanted to add to her already ample supply.

Olympias had promised to take her to see the famous Shrine and meet the Priestesses. Amanda was very curious about the Future awaiting her and she knew that the Priestesses would be able to tell her more. Unfortunately Olympias was very busy with her fond reunion with Alexander. When Amanda searched her out she found her in the Secret Garden, sitting on a wooden bench with her golden haired son. She was wrapped in a fur rimmed deep purple cloak with a hood over her long and flaming red hair. Alexander had a more bright purple red cloak and his beautiful golden hair was flowing freely, competing with the golden sun rays. Mother and son were eagerly talking, plotting and scheming. The aura surrounding them was deep and sinister. It made the air in the garden shimmer with darkness despite the brightness of the springtime sun. Hephaestion sat on a moss clad stone well away from the mother and her son. He looked at them with fearful feelings. He knew that Olympias motherly love was filled with great expectations and wishes to make them come true sooner than one might expect.

Hephaestion did not need to consult the Oracle. He knew that his Future was together with Alexander, whatever it might bring to him. He also knew that it would be filled with wonderful adventures, but also hard work, arduous achievements and horrorsbeyond belief.

The Healer left them on their own. She knew when she was not wanted and she went away from the Secret Garden. Cleitus and the Guards were eagerly exercising with their swordplay. Amanda found that their knowledge in this violent sports was already brilliant - but they seemed to always wanting to make it even better. They were so occupied that they did not even see her.

Amanda went out in the city. She walked on a stony road leading to a big wall. There she saw a small and insignificant vaulted portal. It was overgrown with ivy and honeysuckle. It was almost like a curtain and she had to pull it away to be able to pass. The fine and stony road soon was replaced by a small path leading into a dense forest. Amanda liked it. It beckoned to her with its ferns, spruces and firs. There were birches, maples and chestnuts, too but the darker coniferous forest was overwhelming. It made her feel like home, reminding her of her own Illyrian deep and wast forests.

She walked for a very long time, knowing that she had to. There were Voices beckoning to her, wanting to tell her something very important.

The woodland path opened up to a wide glade. The firs and spruces had been replaced by big oaks, surrounding the glade as if they were a Sacred Circle. In the midst of the Glade was one enormous oak with an overwhelming Crown sprouting new light green spring leaves. It was very old, it looked as if it had been standing there ever since the Day of Creation.

The Healer now realized where the weird woodland path had taken her.

She was at the Sacred Shrine of the Oracle of Zeus and Dione. Now a soft breeze came blowing. It brought pleasant scents of forest and fragrant spring flowers, but also something musky and ancient. A clean white mist rolled as a cloud towards her.

The very old women in their white and gray gowns and cloaks made her shudder when they appeared before her amongst the Sacred Oaks.

"Welcome, Daughter of Illyria, welcome to our humble Shrine, "the eldest of the Priestesses told her. "You are far away from your native country, your home, parents and friends. You will have to make an even longer journey, to the End of the World and back. You will see countries that you and all here have never heard about, and you will meet dangers that you have never thought about. Your skills as a Healer will be of the utmost importance. You will find things that you never thought would be yours - but you will also risk to lose them in a most cruel and senseless manner. "

Amanda nodded. It was difficult to understand the Priestess and her ancient tongue. The Healer had the Sight herself and she realized that she had both Happiness and Ordeals to look forward to.

"Beware of the City of Maracanda. There you might lose someone very important to you! You must beware even more of the City with the Seven Rainbow Walls", the old Priestess then told her. "There you and your Dear Ones will meet upon the greatest of Sorrows. It can be averted, but only if you use all your Powers of Healing and also your common sense and serenity."

Amanda felt a chill ripple through all of her body when she heard this. She had seen the Seven Walled City herself in a dreamlike Vision and she knew about the Sorrow to come.

It was because of this Vision that she had left her native country to follow her new friends on this most hazardous journey.

Amanda knelt before the old Priestess.

"I will do whatever it takes, Reverend Mother, "she answered the ancient woman.

She was rewarded with a warm hug and then she was gently lifted from the ground. The Seven Walled City suddenly came before her in an ominous gray mist. Then there was a Light in the Darkness and Amanda knew what she had to do.

"Reverend Mother, give me the Strength to Heal and protect my Dear Ones!"

"Daughter of Illyria, you already have that Strength in you. You will just have to find it!"

The gray mist surrounded her. It took the ancient women away. Once more Amanda was alone.

Now she knew about the Future, her Future. It depended on her and her alone if the Ill Omens were to be averted.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Departures And Arrivals

Hello all,

Now Pella and Macedon awaits Amanda. The Healer has never seen such a big city and it sure amazes her. She also gets her first experience of Court life and intrigues.

If you want to go back to previous chapters I hope that this link to the whole tale at the FFnet will work:

s/8362520/1/Hazards-of-the-Healer

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hazards Of The Healer, Part Nineteen**

**Departures And Arrivals**

**Since Alexander was most eager to return to his native country he and his Compnions did not stay very long in Epirus. After a week they made their departure. Olympias' brother King Alexander stood at the gates of Dodona looking at the trail of men and horses for a long time. He did not miss his sinister sister - but he would miss his golden haired cousin very much. **

Little he knew that in two years time he would meet his namesake once more, at a most celebrious Wedding and an even morecelebrious Funeral.

The road to Pella was long and arduous but Amanda liked it all the same. Sheer need and necessity had made a seasoned Rider out of her and she and Megaira kept up the speed well with Alexander and the Companions. Cleitus rode at her side and he gave her many appreciating looks. Queen Olympias was a most interesting travel companion. She rode a fiery bay mare. This horse was almost as ill tempered as Megaira and the horses often butted and nibbled at one another. The mares were not in season but they pranced and made themselves presentable before Gorgon all the same. Old Hyrmina followed way behind on a prudent donkey.

Amanda and the Queen had much to talk about when they rode together. Olympias told the Healer many intricate things about her husband King Philip. Alexander had not told the Healer that much about his famous Father - but his wife had all the more to say about his bad manners, his improper behaviour, his unfaithfulness and his frivolous ways with innumerable women. Amanda was quite upset by her descriptions and she decided to make her own opinion when she actually met the King and man in question.

_/ "No one could be that lecherous and horrible, "the Healer thought for herself. "Not even the man I had to kill to save myself from rape and improper advances was that very BAD!" /_

The road went on and on forever and ever. At first it went through thick and dense dark forests with junipers, spruces and pines. Then it became a most arduous path through high mountains and deep valleys. At long last it went through friendly light green deciduous forests, lush pastures and fertile farmlands. Amanda had never seen such large fields and gardens and she thought that the people who farmed and harvested from them sure must have a mighty appetite for all kinds of rich food. There were so many horses, sheep and goats guarded and herded by vigilant watchers. This was border country and one must always be watchful.

Amanda had never realized that her people, the Illyrians, were seen as the Enemy here around. It came as an unwelcome surprise for her. She was proud and honest all the same and she did not hide her nationality. Her friendship and devotion to Alexander andHephaestion spoke to her clear advantage, and her abilities as a Healer and Midwife were always welcome. She had taken care of several minor injuries on the road and in a Macedonain border village she even helped the farmers out with an epidemic amongst the sheep. She loved all animals and she found it most rewarding when the small spring lambs were thriving and on their legs once more.

The landscape became more and more verdant and cultivated. Small farms and pastures gave way to bigger villages and big fields and pastures with great crops and herds of farm animals. Then they were riding on a big road, together with many other travellers. The road went to a city so big that Amanda thought that it was the biggest city in all the wide world. The walls were so high, the houses and palaces so many - and then there was the Royal Palace. It was an impressive building. It seemed to occupy almost half the city of Pella with its thick protective walls, its many stores and its fine murals and windows surrounded by ivy and wild wine.

Alexander and Hephaestion smiled when they saw the Palace where they had shared so much. They had even slept together in the Royal cradle some times when they were very small babies. The Palace Gates opened to them and all people on the courtyard cheered when they entered. They sat off their horses and saw the very big Royal stables. The stable hands took the horses and after their Riders had thanked them for a good and safe journey they were taken into the fine stables. They were told that fragrant spring hay, cool water and warm barley gruel was waiting for them.

Amanda gave Megaira a special thanks and she also sent a warm thought to her friend Hippolyta for giving her this fine and reliable mare and travel companion.

Now all company was invited inside the Royal Palace. They were accompanied into Hall by a vigilant, heavily armed Guard. Amanda saw an impressive man sitting in the Seat of honour. He had long grizzled hair that had once been jet black. His beard was the same. Half his face was most handsome, the other half was marred by a gruesome scar. The wound had also stolen his right eye away.

This must be King Philip!

Alexander went up to him. All else left them alone. One could see that the first exchange of words between father and son was most awkward. Gradually they warmed up and soon all the companions were invited to a most delicious meal. It was accompanied with so much wine that Amanda thought that the guests would drown themselves in the enormous mixing bowl!

Queen Olympias gave her husband a short and disrespectful greeting before withdrawing to her Queenly quarters in the Palace. Amanda followed her. As she went through the door with her friend the Queen she felt one probing Eye watch her with intent interest.

_/ "Oh, my, what might the One Eyed King want with me ?," the Healer thought to herself. /_

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
